Agentes Del Amor
by Kleg223
Summary: [Modern AU] {Hiccstrid}. Astrid e Hipo son agentes secretos compañeros, pero no se llevan bien en lo absoluto hasta que un día en una misión deciden conocerse mejor y de ellos nace una amistad que tal vez pronto ¿pueda convertirse en algo más? Descúbranlo! (La historia es mejor que este resumen xD) Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowel
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? :D Y bienvenidos a mi nueva historia (Yo fui la escritora de "Amor Verdadero=Hiccstrid"), espero les gusté y la disfruten mucho, y espero no se aburran U.U… Una cosita más… El Disclaimer lo escribí en la descripción de la historia porque me da flojera escribirla en cada capítulo, además ahí siempre se ve xD. ****Hay algo más que tengo que decirles, mis historias aunque parezcan obras teatrales por tener guiones, no puedo cambiarlas pues ya es mi forma de escribir y a la cual yo me he adaptado, solo eso y espero no les moleste. :D. Y**** sin más preámbulos damos inicio a esta historia… Pero antes las notas del autor, ósea ¡YO! xD :D.**

**NOTA 1: **Los personajes están ubicados en la modernidad y por lo tanto no hay dragones y son agentes secretos y tienen entre 23 y 24 años.

**NOTA 2:** Hipo y Astrid no son pareja; y sus trajes son negros con muchas armas por todos lados xD.

**NOTA 3:** Astrid es una mujer que no le tiene miedo a nada, es decidida, difícil de impresionar, no le agrada Hipo, reprime sus sentimientos y se esfuerza mucho en lo que hace para ser la mejor. Hipo es un sarcástico, tranquilo y pervertido acosador, misterioso, rompecorazones hombre no muy interesado en lo que hace, pero se esfuerza para lograrlo (Su postura normal es siempre llevar las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans).

**NOTA 4:** Les presentaré las características de los nuevos personajes:

Robert: Un hombre de 37 años, cabello blanco, ojos marrones, piel clara.

Gascón: Un hombre de 35 años, cabello negro, ojos grises, piel morena.

Emilio: Un hombre de 25 años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes claro, piel clara.

Carl: Un hombre de 30 años, cabello marrón, ojos azules, piel clara.

**NOTA 5:** No me he inspirado en ninguna película, historia ni novela u otra cosa, simplemente nació de mi brillante cerebro xD.

**Y ahora si ya no los aburro más xD y la historia comienza…**

* * *

CAPITULO 01:

_**(Casablanca de Italia, Italia, 05:30 pm)**_

Era un día tranquilo en Italia…

(Pero de pronto se escuchó una explosión)

Bueno… No tan tranquilo…

Astrid: Deprisa, deprisa no tenemos mucho tiempo. (Apresurando a sus compañeros a entrar por la Casablanca de Italia)

Todos comenzaron a entrar armados a la Casablanca excepto Hipo que estaba recostado en la pared fuera de la Casablanca, admirando las nubes como si no le importara su misión.

Astrid: ¿Y tú qué esperas para entrar? (Furiosa)

Hipo: Estoy admirando las nubes…

Astrid: ¡Déjate de estupideces y entra ya! (Furiosa)

Hipo: Como digas… (Entrando y nunca perdiendo la cordura de su voz tranquila).

Astrid entró armada a la Casablanca y su walkie-talkie estaba sonando, era su Capitán.

_Capitán: ¿Recuerdas la misión?_

Astrid: ¡Claro que sí!

_Capitán: ¡Muy bien! Solo rescaten al Presidente de Italia de las manos de Gascón y salgan de ahí; recuerda que tú e Hipo están a cargo._

Astrid: ¡Sí lo sé! (No muy convencida)

_Capitán: ¡Bien! No lo echen a perder… ¡Y buena suerte!_

Astrid: ¡Cambio y fuera!

Todos los compañeros de Astrid incluyéndola a ella y a Hipo estaban armados y caminando sigilosamente hacia la oficina del Presidente, de pronto muchos hombres de la compañía de Gascón los apresaron para no entrar a la oficina.

Astrid: ¡Encárguense de ellos, tú también Abadejo (Hipo)!... ¡Yo me encargo de Gascón!

Astrid corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la oficina del Presidente y cuando ya estaba ahí derribó la puerta.

Astrid: ¡Ya basta Gascón! (Apuntándolo con el arma)

Gascón (El enemigo que siempre se mete en líos y le lleva la contraria a la Compañía de Agentes): ¡Shhh! Más vale que no te muevas o le vuelo el cerebro. (Apuntando al Presidente en la cabeza con un arma).

Astrid: (Sin moverse y apuntándolo con el arma).

Gascón: ¡Baja las armas o lo mató!

Astrid lentamente bajó todas sus armas y las puso en el suelo.

Astrid: ¡Muy bien déjalo ir!

Gascón: (Caminando hacia donde Astrid) ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero miren nada más, tenemos a la chica que quiere hacerse la heroica… (Pasando el arma por su mejilla)… Y al parecer es muy sexy… (Viendo sus pechos)

Astrid: (Furiosa) ¡Déjame en paz! (Casi por perder la cordura)

Gascón: ¿O si no qué? (Tomándola del cuello).

Gascón estaba tan distraído en Astrid que no vio a Hipo entrar en la oficina, entonces Hipo le pegó a Gascón en la cabeza haciendo que éste cayera al suelo desmayado por unos momentos.

Hipo: Parece que si no me presento te pueden violar… (Sarcásticamente)

Astrid: Mmmm (¬¬). ¡Estaba a punto de encargarme de él!

Hipo: ¡Sí claro!

De pronto Gascón despertó y tomó a Hipo del cuello y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Hipo: ¡Llévate al Presidente lejos de aquí!

Astrid obedeció y se acercó al Presidente y lo tomó del brazo.

Astrid: ¡Andando!

El Presidente y Astrid salieron de su oficina y sus compañeros ya habían derrotado a sus oponentes.

Astrid: ¡Sáquenlo de aquí! (Entregando al Presidente)

Emilio (Uno de los compañeros de Astrid): ¿Qué pasará contigo?

Astrid: ¡Ayudare a Abadejo! ¡Ustedes salgan ya!

Emilio: ¡A la orden! ¡Venga conmigo Presidente! (Tomando al presidente y llevándolo afuera de la Casablanca)

Astrid volvió a entrar a la oficina y vio a Hipo y Gascón peleando y golpeándose uno al otro. Ella rápidamente tomó una de las armas que ella había dejado en el suelo y le disparó en el brazo a Gascón. Haciendo que éste dejara de pelear y se tallara el brazo para evitar que la sangre saliera de ella.

Astrid: ¡Ya basta Gascón! ¡Tú no tienes oportunidad! (Apuntándolo).

Hipo: (Sacando un arma de su armadura y apuntándolo) ¡Dinos ya dónde está el microchip!

Gascón: ¡Jamás!

Astrid: (Disparándole de nuevo pero esta vez en la pierna) ¡No puedes escapar esta vez!

Gascón: ¿Eso es lo que crees?... ¡AHORA!

Gascón grito y unos compañeros de él que estaban detrás de Hipo y Astrid los golpearon en la cabeza haciendo que ambos cayeran desmayados.

Gascón: ¡Bien hecho! ¡Atenlos! Esta vez no tendrán escapatoria…

Los hombres obedecieron y los ataron de las manos y de los pies; para cuando ambos despertaron estaban en el suelo, atados y la oficina estaba llena de humo.

Hipo: ¡Astrid, Astrid!

Astrid: (Despertando) ¿Eh?

Hipo: ¿Estás bien?

Astrid: Eh… Si… (Un poco confundida y mareada de tanto inhalar el humo).

De pronto vieron una silueta que se dibujaba en toda la habitación, ¡era Gascón!

Gascón: ¡Esta vez no tienen escapatoria novatos! La oficina está llena de gas toxico y además hay TNT por todos lados que está a unos 10 minutos de estallar! (Con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios).

Hipo: (Se estaba desatando sin que él lo notara)

Gascón: ¡Si sobreviven díganle a Robert (El Capitán de ellos) que mejor suerte la próxima! (Riéndose malévolamente).

En eso Gascón salió rápidamente de la oficina y de la Casablanca; Hipo por lo contrario estaba desatando a Astrid y tratando de que despertará.

Hipo: ¡Astrid, Astrid!

Astrid: ¿Eh? (Comenzando a despertar)

Hipo: ¡Despierta, hay que salir de aquí! (Terminado de desatarla).

Astrid: ¡Está bien! (Poniéndose de pie) ¡No puedo ver nada!

Hipo: ¡Lo sé!

TNT: 10… 9…

Hipo: ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

Astrid: ¡La puerta está atorada! (Jalando el picaporte)

TNT: 8…7…

Ambos no podían ver nada pues estaba muy oscuro pero en eso Hipo comenzó a ver detalladamente y pudo ver que el humo estaba pasando a través de una ventana.

TNT: 6…5….

Hipo: ¡Ven aquí! (Tomando a Astrid de la mano y llevándola hacia la ventana)

Astrid: (O/_/O) ¿Oye, qué es lo que haces? (Sonrojada)

TNT: 4…3…

Hipo: (Abriendo la ventana y sacando su gancho y lanzándolo hacia la rama de un árbol y tomando a Astrid de la cintura) ¿Lista?

Astrid: (O/_/O) ¿Eh? (Sonrojada)

Hipo: ¡No hay tiempo!

TNT: 2…1…

La TNT explotó y con el mismo impulso de la explosión Hipo y Astrid salieron disparados de la oficina y salieron de ahí hasta llegar al suelo de un lugar seguro.

Hipo: ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble! (Sin soltar a Astrid)

Astrid: ¡Suéltame! (:/) (Furiosa y alejándose de Hipo)

Hipo: ¡Si de nada! (Sarcásticamente).

El walkie-talkie de Astrid estaba sonando de nuevo.

_Capitán: ¿Cómo salió la misión Cabo H? (H por Hofferson)_

Astrid: ¡Muy bien! Solo que de nuevo no conseguimos el microchip…

_Capitán: ¿Y cómo está el Presidente?_

Astrid: Él está salvo…

_Capitán: Entonces, díganle que la próxima vez que contrate_ _"Guardaespaldas" que está vez se asegure que no sean aliados con Gascón_ _¿Entendido?_

Astrid: ¡Fuerte y Claro!

_Capitán: ¡Muy bien! Los quiero en la Agencia en 05 horas…_

Astrid: ¡Perfecto!

_Capitán: ¡Felicidades a ti y a Cabo A! (A por Abadejo)._

Astrid: ¡Muchas gracias!

_Capitán: ¡En 05 horas! (Gritando)_

Astrid: ¡Fuerte y claro! (Gritando) (Guardando su walkie-talkie) ¡Hay que irnos!

Hipo: (¬¬).

Astrid: ¿Qué?!

Hipo: Tienes una linda cintura… (^^)

Astrid: (:/) ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! (Caminando hacia el jet en donde estaban sus compañeros esperándolos).

Hipo: Y creí que yo era el pesado…

Ambos llegaron al jet y subieron.

Piloto: ¡Sabía que vendrían!

Emilio: ¿Están bien?

Hipo y Astrid: ¡Sí!

Astrid: ¡Carl! (El piloto) ¡Es hora de irnos!

Piloto: ¡A la orden!

El jet despegó y volaron lo más rápido que pudieron…

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 1, lamento si estaba algo largo pero es que creo que está vez los capítulos serán más largos porque no haré una historia con muchos capítulos :c pero espero les haya gustado y prepárense para el próximo porque me tomo 13 páginas en Word D: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D. ¡Adiós!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wha's up bit#!*s! jajaja y bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de la historia que absorbe todas mis neuronas y luego me quedo en la luna xD. Agradezco a todos los que comentaron, siguieron y leyeron este fic. Advertencia: Están a punto de leer un capítulo sumamente largo (Desde mi punto de vista U.U) Y por lo tanto no me hago responsable por mareos, dolor de cabeza u ojos xDD… ¡Y COMENZAMOS! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 02:**

**_(Agencia de Agentes, California, Estados Unidos, 09:00 am)_**

Al cabo de 05 horas todos habían llegado a la Agencia y ya adentro estaban todos reunidos.

Capitán: Los reuní a todos en este día porque tengo un acontecimiento muy importante que darles…

Brutacio: ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo los baños se atascaron? Jajaja (Burlándose).

Capitán: Otra broma como esa Cabo T (T por Thorston) y esta despedido…

Brutacio: (O/_/O) (Avergonzado) Está bien…

Capitán: ¡En fin! Cab preséntese al frente…

Hipo y Astrid caminaron hacia el frente de todos.

Capitán: ¡Muy bien! Este día ambos Cabos han presentado mucho esfuerzo y rendimiento y por eso en este día ambos dejan de ser unos "Novatos" como ustedes para convertirse en "Agentes de mando especial".

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a celebrar. Y uno de los acompañantes del Capitán se acercó a él con unas medallas de oro.

Capitán: Abadejo (Colocándole la medalla) ¡Muchas felicidades!

Hipo: ¡Gracias Capitán!

Capitán: Hofferson (Colocándole la medalla) ¡Muchas felicidades!

Astrid: ¡Gracias Capitán!

Capitán: Muy bien ya vuelvan todos a su cargo... Pero antes… ¿Cabo? (L).

Heather Lee (Una de los cabos): ¿Sí?

Capitán: Abadejo me ha reportado que lo has estado obligando a que sean una pareja… ¿Es cierto eso?

Heather: ¡Tal vez sí!

Capitán: Pues ¡Ya basta! Saben perfectamente las reglas y saben que están estrictamente prohibidas las relaciones tanto como dentro y fuera de la Agencia. ¿Verdad?

Todos: ¡Sí Capitán!

Capitán: O si no, ahí está la puerta para los que quieran irse… ¿No? ¿Nadie? ¡Perfecto! Y para los que quieran pasarse de listos he rodeado toda la Agencia de cámaras de seguridad para asegurarme de que todo esté bien… A excepción de las habitaciones, duchas, baños y vestidores. Pero si hay cámaras afuera de ellos, así que sean cuidadosos.

El Capitán se fue de ahí y se fue a su oficina y cada agente volvió a su cargo.

Hipo: ¡Felicidades señorita, al parecer estaremos juntos en cada misión!

Astrid: Mmm (:/)

Brutilda corrió hacia donde Astrid y la abrazo y en eso Hipo se fue de ahí.

Brutilda: Oye me acabo de enterar ¡Ya eres agente!

Astrid: ¡Así es! Pero… ¿En dónde estabas?

Brutilda: En el baño…

Astrid: Si… Bueno… Así es… Soy agente… (No muy alegre)

Brutilda: ¿Qué tienes?

Astrid: ¡Nada! Solo vamos a las duchas ¿quieres?, necesito tomar un baño…

Brutilda: ¡Muy bien!

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia las duchas y mientras Astrid se estaba duchando Brutilda hablaba con ella.

Brutilda: ¿Entonces no estas alegre de ser Agente Especial?

Astrid: ¡No! Yo nunca dije eso…

Brutilda: ¿Entonces?

Astrid: Es solo que no quería que Hipo fuera mi compañero….

Hipo estaba caminando cerca de las duchas y escucho su nombre, entonces decidió ocultarse tras unos casilleros para escuchar la conversación.

Brutilda: ¿Por qué no? ¡Si es muy sexy!

Astrid: (Saliendo de la ducha) ¡Si y muy molesto también!

Brutilda: ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Astrid: ¡Él! ¡Él es el problema!

Brutilda: No veo porqué…

Astrid: ¿No has visto su carácter? (Abriendo su casillero y sacando un cepillo para cabello) Es como sí no le interesara su trabajo…

Brutilda: Deja de ser tan mala y ¡No lo juzgues!

Astrid: No puedo evitarlo… (Cepillando su cabello)

Brutilda: ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que tú estás…. (Su walkie-talkie estaba sonando, era Emilio)

_Emilio: ¡Cabo T! (T por Thorston) ¡La necesitamos en una misión hacia Brasil!_

Brutilda: ¡Voy para allá! (Guardando su walkie-talkie) Astrid tengo que irme, me necesitan en Brasil.

Astrid: ¡Te deseo suerte!

Brutilda: Y la necesitaré, la última vez que fui no entendía un carajo de lo que me decían…

Astrid: (Risueña) Ya vete se te hará tarde…

Brutilda: Tienes razón, ¡Adiós!

Astrid: ¡Adiós!

Brutilda se fue y Astrid sé quedó cepillando su cabello, de pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente del ultimo casillero.

Astrid: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Hipo salió de los casilleros y camino hacia donde Astrid, Astrid estaba en toalla lo que la ponía muy nerviosa.

Astrid: ¿Qué-Qué haces aquí? (O/_/O) (Sonrojada)

Hipo se acercó más a ella hasta que la acoso contra el casillero logrando que se pusiera muy sonrojada.

Astrid: ¡Lárgate de aquí! (Sosteniendo su toalla muy fuerte).

Hipo solo extendió su brazo y lo puso en el casillero para evitar que Astrid escapara mientras que su otra mano estaba en su bolsillo; Hipo miraba fijamente a los ojos de Astrid.

Hipo: Dime Hofferson… ¿Enserio crees que no sería un buen compañero? (Muy serio)

Astrid: (Bajando la mirada) Yo….

Hipo: ¿Sabes? Es malo que juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas… (Muy serio)

Hipo solo le dijo eso a Astrid muy seriamente y se fue de ahí, Astrid solo se quedó sorprendida por haber escuchado esas palabras muy serias de Hipo, pero por dentro ella se sentía derrotada, pero no le tomo importancia y decidió vestirse, se puso unos shorts azules y una blusa naranja que hacían que sus ojos resaltaran, unas sandalias y se hizo un moño en el cabello.

**_12:00 pm. _**

Astrid estaba almorzando en la cafetería y de pronto llegó Brutilda con su bandeja de comida.

Brutilda: ¿Qué onda? (Poniendo la bandeja en la mesa)

Astrid: Hola… Oye, ¿Creí que irías a Brasil?

Brutilda: ¡Así fue! (Sentándose frente a Astrid)

Astrid: ¿Y por qué vienes tan temprano?

Brutilda: Resulta que solo tenía que hablar con un tipo y decirle "Está violando la ley", a lo que él me respondió "Ashfadalaf gahdstara madlafrawuy"

Astrid: ¿Y qué quería decir?

Brutilda: ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber? Lo único que hice fue arrestarlo…

Astrid: Pero ¿Y si no tenía la culpa?

Brutilda: ¡Me da igual! ¿Y tú?

Astrid: ¿Yo qué?

Brutilda: ¿Te paso algo en mi ausencia?

Astrid: Ahora que lo mencionas, luego que te fuiste de los vestidores Hipo llegó a hablar conmigo.

Brutilda: ¿Lo hizo?

Astrid: Bueno, en realidad llegó a acosarme…

Brutilda: ¿Eh?

Astrid: ¡Sí! Me puso contra un casillero y me vio fijamente a los ojos y me dijo: "En serio crees que no sería un buen compañero"… (Imitando su voz)

Brutilda: Oh mi… ¿Qué le dijiste?

Astrid: ¡Nada y déjame terminar!

Brutilda: Espera, espera, ¿Nos estaba espiando?

Astrid: Eso creo…

Brutilda: Pero que hijo de…. ¡Continua!

Astrid: ¡En fin! Luego me dijo "¿Sabes? Es malo que juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas…" (Imitando su voz)

Brutilda: ¡Te lo dije!

Astrid: Pero ¿Sabes?, cuando me dijo eso yo me sentí muy mal por dentro, sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado en el estómago muy fuerte.

Brutilda: ¡Se llama "Sentimiento De Culpa" mi querida Astrid!

Astrid: ¿Culpa por qué? Yo solo dije lo que pensaba… No es mi culpa que él anduviera husmeando y me escuchará…

Brutilda: ¡Cállate allá viene!

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas al ver que Hipo caminó hacia una de las mesas que estaba detrás de ellas y se sentó a ver su comida seriamente como si no tuviera hambre.

Astrid: ¡Es muy misterioso! ¿No crees?

Brutilda: Yo más bien lo veo triste o adolorido…

Astrid: ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

Brutilda: ¡Por lo que le dijiste!

Astrid: ¡Ay claro que no! ¡No exageres!

Brutilda: No, enserio, solo míralo.

Astrid vio unos momentos a Hipo y luego Hipo le regreso la mirada a lo que Astrid quedo muy sonrojada y rápidamente miró a Brutilda.

Brutilda: ¿Lo viste?

Astrid: ¡Yo no vi nada! (Sonrojada)

Brutilda: ¡En fin! Tendrás que ofrecerle una disculpa…

Astrid: (Risueña) ¿¡Bromeas!?

Brutilda: ¡No!.

Astrid: ¡Jajá! ¿Yo ofreciendo una disculpa? Jajaja (Comenzando a reír).

Brutilda: No le encuentro lo divertido…

Astrid: ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Tengo algo que se llama "Orgullo" ¿Sabes?

Brutilda: Pues deberías dejarlo a un lado y disculparte…

Astrid: Pero… ¡Bien! ¡Se lo iré a decir! (Levantándose)

Brutilda: (Tomándola del brazo) ¡Oye no!

Astrid: ¿Ahora ya no?

Brutilda: ¡Aquí no! (Levantándose)

Astrid: ¿Entonces dónde? ¿En los baños? (Sarcásticamente)

Brutilda: ¡No!... ¡Ven conmigo! (Jalándola y llevándosela hasta la oficina del Capitán)

Astrid: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Brutilda: ¡Shhh! ¡Y agáchate! (Susurrando)

Astrid: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? (Susurrando)

Brutilda: ¡El Capitán no está! ¡Entra ya! (Susurrando)

Astrid: ¡No entraré ahí!

Brutilda vio que unos agentes se acercaban y abrió la puerta de la oficina y empujo a Astrid y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Astrid: ¡Oye te dije que no!... (Brutilda le tapó la boca)

Brutilda espero a que los agentes pasaran por la puerta y se fueran y dejo de taparle la boca a Astrid.

Brutilda: Vigila la puerta en lo que yo busco algo… (Susurrando)

Astrid: ¡Está bien! (No muy convencida)

Brutilda comenzó a buscar en los archivos de los agentes el nombre de "Hipo".

Astrid: Sabes que por esto podría perder mi trabajo ¿Verdad? (Susurrando y vigilando la puerta)

Brutilda: H, H, H, H…. (Susurrando)

Astrid: ¿Me estás escuchando? (Susurrando)

Brutilda: ¡H! (Gritando de emoción y sacando el archivo)

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Brutilda: ¿Henry? ¡Ash! (Guardándolo de nuevo)….

Astrid: ¿Podrías apresurarte? (Susurrando).

Brutilda: En eso estoy… (Susurrando).

Astrid rápidamente cerró la puerta bruscamente y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

Brutilda: ¿Oye que te pasa? ¿Por qué cierras la puerta así?

Astrid: El Ca-Ca-Ca-Ca… (Señalando la puerta)

Brutilda: ¿Qué?

Astrid: ¡El Capitán! (Gritando)

Brutilda: ¡Rayos! (Apresurándose a buscar el nombre de "Hipo")

_Capitán: ¡Apresúrense! ¡Saben que odio que mi oficina este sucia! (Gritando_ _desde afuera de su oficina)_

Brutilda: ¡Lo encontré! (Gritando)

Astrid: ¡Demasiado tarde! (Susurrando)

Brutilda: ¿Por qué?

_Capitán: ¡Sera mejor que se apresuren o los despido! (Girando el picaporte_ de _la puerta de su oficina)_

Brutilda rápidamente jalo a Astrid y subieron sobre el escritorio del Capitán y le dijo:

Brutilda: ¡Sube al conducto de ventilación!

Astrid: (¬¬).

Brutilda: ¡Deprisa!

Astrid subió y luego Brutilda subió detrás de ella, ambas se quedaron en el mismo lugar para que no escucharan sus movimientos y rápidamente cerraron la ventilación y en eso el Capitán entró y comenzó a ver sospechosamente por toda la oficina. Astrid estaba muy nerviosa y comenzó a respirar muy rápido haciendo que sus respiraciones se escucharan desde a larga distancia, Brutilda rápidamente le tapó la boca y su nariz y el Capitán se paró a ver fijamente el conducto de la ventilación.

Capitán: ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente el conducto tiene ratas!... Se lo haré saber a los de la limpieza… (Saliendo de nuevo de su oficina)

Brutilda: ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¿No Astrid?

Astrid: (O_O) (Estaba helada y muy pálida)

Brutilda: (Comenzó a reírse)

Astrid: ¡No hagas eso de nuevo!

Brutilda: Tranquila ya lo tengo, ¡Vámonos!

Astrid: ¡Muy bien! (Comenzando a mover los tornillos de la reja de la ventilación)

Brutilda: ¿Oye qué haces?

Astrid: Tu dijiste "vámonos"….

Brutilda: ¿Alguna vez jugaste al juego de la rata?

Astrid: No… (Extrañada)

Brutilda: ¡Pues ahora lo harás! ¡Sígueme!

Astrid: ¡Ok!

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por todo el conducto de ventilación hasta que llegaron a otra reja que parecía ser su habitación.

Brutilda: ¡Perfecto! ¡Llegamos!

Astrid: ¿Estás segura qué es aquí?

Brutilda: ¡Sí!

Astrid: ¿Y si no?

Brutilda: ¡Veras que sí! Bajaré primero…

Brutilda comenzó a quitar los tornillos de la reja y bajó hasta el suelo.

Brutilda: ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije!... ¡Baja ya!

Astrid: ¡Está bien!

Astrid comenzó a bajar pero Brutilda la detuvo.

Astrid: ¡Déjame bajar!

Brutilda: ¡Sube tu enorme trasero de nuevo! (O/_/O)

Astrid: ¿Por qué?

Brutilda: ¡Porque nos equivocamos de habitación y estoy viendo el trasero de alguien!

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Brutilda: ¡Sube, sube, sube! (Empujando a Astrid y después subió ella)

Astrid: ¡Te dije que nos habíamos equivocado!

Brutilda: ¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito, me equivoque!

Astrid: ¡Ahora sígueme tú!

Brutilda: ¡Ok!

Luego de unos minutos caminando por todo el conducto de ventilación llegaron hacia la reja de su habitación.

Astrid: ¡Listo, baja!

Brutilda: ¡Baja tú! ¡Sé que esté no es!

Astrid: ¡Como quieras!

Astrid se tiró por el conducto y cayó perfectamente de pie y observo la habitación y se dio cuenta de que ese era.

Astrid: ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ahora baja!

Brutilda: ¡Muy bien!

Astrid: ¡No, espera que yo me….!

Brutilda cayó sobre Astrid.

Astrid: ¡Quite de aquí! (Adolorida)

Brutilda: (Levantándose) ¡Gracias por amortiguar mi caída!

Astrid: (¬¬).

Brutilda: ¡Muy bien toma! (Entregándole el archivo de Hipo)

Astrid: ¿Y para qué quiero eso?

Brutilda: Porque iras a la casa de Hipo a ofrecerle una disculpa…

Astrid: ¿Qué? (O_O).

Brutilda: ¿Entonces por qué crees que hicimos todo esto?

Astrid: ¡Bien… Dame eso! (Tomando el archivo de mala gana).

Brutilda: ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Astrid: (Comenzó a reírse) Su nombre completo es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III…

Brutilda: ¡Jajá! ¿Qué esperabas?

Astrid: ¡No lo sé! :1

_"Les habla el Capitán para informarles que sus vacaciones han sido programadas a partir de ahora y se presentaran al cabo de una semana y sus familias ya lo saben"_

Brutilda: ¡Sí vacaciones!

Astrid: Qué bien, ya anhelaba visitar a mis padres.

Brutilda: ¡Y a Hipo!

Astrid: Si y a Hip… ¡Jajá muy simpática!

Brutilda: ¡Muy bien te veo en una semana!

Astrid: ¡Muy bien!

Brutilda: ¡Adiós! (Dándole un abrazo)

Astrid: ¡Adiós! (Correspondiendo al abrazo)

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 2, y creo que me quedo más largo que el anterior U.U, pero fue muy divertido :D. Y espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el otro capítulo, ¡Adiós! Y !Feliz viernes! :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear friends y bienvenidos de nuevo aaa… *Redoblante de tambores* ¡Mi historia! (Subconsciente: Wow creí que era algo mejor que eso…) :'( Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews :D me hacen saber que ustedes siempre estan ahí :'3 Pero buenooo aquí esta lo prometido… Una cosita más… Por este capítulo no habrá Hiccstrid… :c Y espero no se aburran U-U pero a partir del próximo si lo habrá :D. Y respondiendo a una preguntita que dejaron por ahí…Pues nop… Por ahorita Patán no está en mis planes, pero lo tendré en cuenta :D. ¡Gracias por la pregunta!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 03:**

**_(California, Estados Unidos, 06:00 pm) _**

Astrid había llegado a la casa de sus padres a visitarlos.

Astrid: (Tock, Tock mientras tocaba la puerta).

Amelia (Madre de Astrid): (Abriendo la puerta) ¿¡Astrid!?

Astrid: ¡Hola madre!

Amelia: ¡Pasa!

Astrid: ¡Gracias! (Entrando a la casa)

Amelia: ¡Pero mira cómo has crecido! (Abrazándola)

Astrid: ¡Solo me fui por unos meses! (Correspondiendo al abrazo)

Amelia: ¡Sí! Pero una madre siente los meses como años…

Astrid: ¡Ay ya madre! (Rodando los ojos).

Amelia: ¡Está bien!

Astrid: ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Amelia: Él está en el jardín…

Astrid: ¿Y dónde está?

Amelia: ¿Quién?

Astrid: ¡Mi cachorrita!

Amelia: ¡Ella viene hacia acá!

Una cachorrita de pelaje blanco con pequeños rayos azules y amarillos corrió hacia los brazos de Astrid.

Astrid: ¡Tormenta! (Soltando su equipaje y tomando a la cachorrita).

La cachorrita comenzó a lamerla.

Astrid: ¡Yo también te extrañe!

Amelia: ¡Ustedes dos son inseparables!

Astrid: ¡Sí! Y está vez tú vendrás conmigo… ¿Te parece?

La cachorrita le lamió la mejilla para afirmar.

Amelia: Te ha echado mucho de menos…

Astrid: Si, yo igual… (Cargándola y poniéndose de pie)

Amelia: ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

Astrid: Bueno… Estoy de vacaciones… Así que descansaré un poco y todo eso…

Amelia: Ya veo… ¡Belmont trae tu enorme trasero acá y saluda a nuestra hija! (Gritando)

Belmont: (Entrando del jardín) Por todos los dioses mujer ¿Por qué gritas?

Amelia: ¿No piensas saludar a tu hija?

Belmont: ¿Astrid?

Astrid: ¡La misma!

Belmont: ¡Oye pero cuánto has crecido! (Abrazándola)

Astrid: (Correspondiendo al abrazo) ¡Les tengo una noticia!

Belmont y Amelia: ¿Qué es?

Astrid: Me ascendieron a "Agente de mando especial"

Amelia: ¡Hija muchas felicidades! (Abrazándola)

Astrid: ¡Gracias! Pero cuidado con Tormenta, creo que la están apretando…

Amelia: Lo siento Tormenta… (Acariciándola)

Belmont: ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

Astrid: Estoy de vacaciones….

Belmont: ¿Y cómo te ha ido en todos estos meses? (Rodeándola con su brazo y llevándola hasta un sofá en donde se sentaba).

Astrid: Bueno… (Sentándose frente a su padre y poniendo a Tormenta a su lado). Me ha ido bien… (Un poco deprimida).

Amelia: (Sentándose al lado de Belmont) ¿Pasa algo hija?

Astrid: ¿Eh?... ¡No nada!

Amelia: Te ves un poco deprimida…

Astrid: No solo estoy cansada… Eso es todo…

Belmont: ¿Entonces por qué no vas a tomar una siesta a tu antigua habitación?

Astrid: Tienes razón… (Levantándose)

Belmont: ¿Quieres que lleve tu equipaje?

Astrid: No… Está bien, yo la llevaré…

Astrid fue a recoger su equipaje y se fue a su antigua habitación.

Belmont: ¿Notas algo extraño en Astrid, Amelia?

Amelia: ¡Sí!

Belmont: ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella, de mujer a mujer?

Amelia: No… Será mejor que descanse… Tal vez solo se siente cansada, eso es todo…

Belmont: Si tú lo dices…

Astrid subió hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta.

Astrid: ¡Vaya! No ha cambiado nada desde que me fui… (Entrando y sentándose en la cama)

Astrid: ¡Si, definitivamente!

En eso Tormenta entró y se subió a la cama…

Astrid: ¡Hola chica! (Acariciando su cabeza).

En eso, Brutilda la estaba llamando por su celular.

Astrid: (Contestando la llamada) ¿Bueno?

_Brutilda: ¿Oye Astrid, de por casualidad tienes cocodrilos en tu habitación?_

Astrid: ¿Eh no…?

_Brutilda: ¡Pues ahora los tienes!_

Astrid: ¿De qué hablas?

_Brutilda: ¡Nahh son bromas!_

Astrid: Oye no es por nada… Pero no quiero perder el tiempo hablando tonterías…

_Brutilda: ¡Oye!... No son tonterías, pero no es mi culpa que no tengas sentido_ _del humor…_

Astrid: ¿De qué humor estás hablando?... ¡Ni siquiera tiene lógica!

_Brutilda: ¡Al carajo la lógica Astrid!_

Astrid: ¡Olvídalo, yo me voy! (A punto de cortar la llamada).

_Brutilda: No, no, no ¡Espera! _

Astrid: ¿Qué? (Fastidiada).

_Brutilda: ¿A qué no adivinas qué?_

Astrid: ¿Qué?

_Brutilda: Las vacaciones se acabaron…_

Astrid: ¡Jaj!… Pero acabo de llegar a la casa de mis padres… (Extrañada)

_Brutilda: Si… Bueno… Robert acaba de llamarme y me dijo que se_ equivocó _y que las vacaciones comienzan el otro mes…_

Astrid: ¿Pero qué pasará con mis padres?

_Brutilda: Ellos están vivos… No te preocupes…_

Astrid: Está bien… Entonces ¿Hay que ir a la Agencia?

_Brutilda: ¡Exacto!... Nos vemos allá!_

Astrid: Muy bien… Pero si es una broma te patearé tu lindo trasero hasta que te salga…

_Brutilda: ¡Shhh! Mi hermanito podría escucharte._

Astrid: ¿Brutacio?

_Brutilda: ¿Qué?... ¡No! Mi hermano menor…_

Astrid: ¡Cómo sea! Si es una broma juro que jamás volverás a ver la luz del día. (Cortando la llamada). Bueno chica nos vemos dentro de un mes… (Acariciando a Tormenta).

Astrid se levantó de su cama y tomó su equipaje de nuevo y bajó las escaleras.

Belmont: ¿Pasa algo hija?

Astrid: De hecho ¡Sí!

Amelia: ¿Qué pasa?

Astrid: Mis vacaciones se acabaron…

Belmont: Pero si acabas de llegar…

Astrid: Si, pero resulta que fue un error y será el otro mes…

Amelia: Awww está bien… (Tristemente).

Astrid: ¿Pueden seguir cuidando a Tormenta?

Belmont: Desde luego que sí, ella es como otra hija para nosotros…

Astrid: ¡Muchas gracias padres!

Amelia: Bueno… Nos vemos hasta el otro mes… (Un poco triste)

Astrid: No te preocupes madre, volveré pronto… (Abrazándola)

Belmont: ¡Cuídate mucho hija! (Abrazándola)

Astrid: ¡Gracias!... Nos vemos luego…

Amelia y Belmont: ¡Adiós!

Astrid: ¡Adiós y adiós Tormenta!

Amelia: Hija ¿No quieres comer algo antes de irte?

Astrid: No… Está bien…

Belmont: Por lo menos acepta esta manzana… (Entregándosela)

Astrid: ¡Está bien! (Tomando la manzana y metiéndosela en la boca) ¡Gracias y adiós! (En confusión por la manzana en su boca).

Belmont y Amelia: ¡Adiós hija! (Risueños).

Astrid se fue de la casa de sus padres y se fue de nuevo a la Agencia…

**_(Agencia de Agentes, California, Estados Unidos, 7:30 pm)_**

Astrid por fin llegó a la Agencia y se fue a su habitación que compartía con Brutilda.

Astrid: ¡Hola!

Brutilda: ¡Vaya! Hasta que te apareces…

Astrid: ¡Oye! Tuve que venir en metro para apresurarme…

Brutilda: ¿Y?

Astrid: ¡Y! que un hombre obeso y sudado estaba bloqueando la puerta y tuve que salir por la ventana…

Brutilda: (Riendo). ¿Por qué siempre te pasan las peores cosas?

Astrid: ¡No lo sé!... Creo que el destino me odia… (Sentándose en un extremo de su cama).

Brutilda: Ay no exageres…

_"Les habla el Capitán para disculparse con todos ustedes y decirles que para compensar todo el viaje que tuvieron que hacer para venir hasta acá, esté día les será libre, así que no tienen misiones y olvídense de sus cargos, ¡Son libres, pero con condición… "_

Brutilda: ¡Oh qué genial! (Rodando los ojos).

Astrid: Esto será aburrido…

Brutilda: ¿Sabes qué no sería aburrido?

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Brutilda: ¡Ir por unas cervezas y tatuarnos el trasero!

Astrid: (Comenzando a reír). ¡Estás loca!

Brutilda: ¿Me vas a decir que no sería divertido?

Astrid: Yo no hago esas cosas Brutilda…

Brutilda: ¡Cómo sea!... Oye por qué no te vas a disculpar con Hipo?

Astrid: ¡NO!

Brutilda: ¡Oh vamos… Hazlo!

Astrid: ¿Qué no supuestamente iba a ir a su casa?

Brutilda: Pero las vacaciones son hasta el otro mes y él no puede esperar…

Astrid: ¡Claro que sí!

Brutilda: ¡No!

Astrid: ¿Entonces para que me diste su archivo de información?

Brutilda: ¡Para que!... (Quedándose pensativa).

Astrid: ¿Pasa algo?

Brutilda: ¡Dame el archivo!

Astrid: (Buscando en su equipaje el archivo y sacándolo) ¡Toma!

Brutilda: (Tomando el archivo y comenzándolo a leer).

Astrid: ¿Por qué lo lees?

Brutilda: Quiero saber algo sobre él…

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Brutilda: Oh mi… ¡Mira tiene 24 años y su estatura es 1:95!

Astrid: Si ¿Y? (Desinteresada).

Brutilda: Tú tienes 23 años y tu estatura es 1:75…

Astrid: ¿Y?

Brutilda: ¡Vaya es 20 centímetros más grande que tú!... Tal vez es "Slender Man" (Entre risas).

Astrid: (Riendo) ¡Estás loca!

Brutilda: Harían una pareja muy linda…

Astrid: ¡Ah! ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!...

Brutilda: ¿Ay por qué no?

Astrid: Mi trabajo es mucho más valioso como para perderlo…

Brutilda: ¿Sabes? Después de todo eres una miedosa…

Astrid: ¿Eh?

Brutilda: Te da miedo perder tu trabajo…

Astrid: ¡Sí! Pero porque he llegado muy lejos como para que un hombre venga y destruya todo lo que he logrado.

Brutilda: ¡Pfff! ¡Qué patético!

Astrid: ¡Tú eres la patética!

Brutilda: No… ¡Tú la eres!

Astrid: ¡Ay! Sabes qué vámonos de está habitación, me estoy aburriendo y tengo hambre… (Levantándose de su cama).

Brutilda: ¡Tienes razón!... Espero tengan hamburguesas…

Astrid: ¿Comerás hamburguesas?

Brutilda: ¡Sep! A la mierda la dieta… Yo quiero ser "Ursula"…

Astrid: ¿Ursula?

Brutilda: ¿Qué nunca viste "La sirenita"?

Astrid: Ehhh… (Pensativa).

Brutilda: ¡Olvídalo, salgamos de aquí! (Dejando el archivo en la cama de Astrid).

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cafetería sin saber en qué problemas podrían haberse metido…

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 03, Espero les haya gustado y Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen, ustedes hacen posible este fic… ¡Adiós, y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola compinches! xDD. Mi subconsciente y yo traemos un nuevo capítulo… (Subconsciente: ¡No! ¿Enserio? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta…) Cómo ya se dieron cuenta, mi pinche subconsciente se entromete en todo y estará en todos los inicios (Creo) daremos inicio al nuevo chapter :D. Pero antes quería decirles que estoy pensando en cambiar la imagen de la historia. ¿Por qué?... La respuesta es simple, es que Hipo se ve bien malote y sexy *w* xD y se ven casi como los describo en mi historia, así que no se vayan a equivocar de historia y en el próximo capítulo tendrá nueva imagen :D. Y ahora sí, daremos inicio a está cosa :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO 04:**

**_(Agencia de Agentes, California, Estados Unidos, 8:00 pm)_**

Las chicas estaban en la cafetería hablando entre sí y tomando capuchino.

Brutilda: ¿Y qué le dirás a Hipo?

Astrid: ¿Sigues con eso? (Mientras bebía un poco de capuchino).

Brutilda: ¡SÍ!

Astrid: ¿Para qué quieres saber?

Brutilda: Quiero saber qué le dirás…

Astrid: ¿Sabes qué le diré?

Brutilda: ¿Qué? (Emocionada).

Astrid: ¡Hola zoquete! Primero que nada, te detesto y en segunda me disculpo porque te odio!

Brutilda: Eso no tiene sentido…

Astrid: ¡Tu cerebro no tiene sentido! (Furiosa)

Brutilda: ¡Oye ya cálmate! ¿Quieres un snickers? (Bromeando).

Astrid: (Rodando los ojos).

En eso Hipo y el Capitán iban caminando por la mesa en donde estaban Brutilda y Astrid.

Capitán: Te lo vuelvo a repetir Abadejo, ¡No sé en dónde podría estar tu archivo!

Astrid: (O_O) ¿Es-Escuchaste eso? (Susurrando)

Brutilda: ¡Shhh! ¡Déjame escuchar!

Hipo: Pero necesito mi archivo… ¡Tengo algo muy importante que buscar!

Capitán: ¡Pero ya lo busqué y no lo encuentro!

Hipo: ¡Pues déjese de flojo y siga buscando!

Capitán: ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme flojo?

Hipo: ¡Simple! ¡Solo se lo dije!.

Capitán: ¡Eres valiente Abadejo!

Hipo: ¡Y usted un flojo!.

Capitán: ¡Muy bien ya basta! ¿Y dónde crees qué podría estar?

Hipo: Tal vez alguien lo tomó…

Capitán: ¡Bien! Comenzaremos a revisar las habitaciones…

Astrid: (O_O) ¡Brutilda!

Brutilda: ¡Shhh! ¡Ven vámonos de aquí!

Astrid: ¿¡Pero!?

Las chicas se levantaron bruscamente de la mesa, llamando la atención de Hipo y Robert.

Capitán: ¿Pasa algo?

Astrid: ¿Ehhh? (Pensativa y nerviosa)

Brutilda: ¡Vimos una rata y usted ya sabe cómo reaccionamos nosotras las ratas!... Quiero decir ¡Mujeres!, ¡Nosotras las mujeres! (Mientras reía tontamente). ¿No Astrid? (Dándole un leve golpe en el brazo)

Astrid: Ehhh… ¡Sí! (Riendo tontamente).

Capitán: Bueno… Tendré que despedir a los hombres que hacen la limpieza y reemplazarlos por unos mejores…

Astrid: ¡Si tiene razón! ¡Y nosotras nos vamos de aquí! (Comenzando a caminar rápido).

Capitán: ¡Detente ahí!

Astrid: (Deteniéndose) ¿Sí?

Capitán: El archivo de Abadejo ha desaparecido y queremos revisar las habitaciones…

Astrid: ¿En-Enserio? (Nerviosa)

Capitán: ¡Sí! Y queremos revisar su habitación primero…

Brutilda: Oiga ¿Por qué el de nosotras primero? (En defensiva).

Capitán: Bueno… Porque son a las primeras personas que hemos visto… ¿Por qué?... ¿Hay algún problema?

Astrid: ¡Pfff! ¿Problema?... ¡Hay claro que no!

Capitán: ¡Pues andando! (Dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar junto con Hipo).

Astrid: (O_O) ¡Estamos muertas!

Brutilda: Tranquila… Pronto se me ocurrirá algo…

Las chicas, Hipo y Robert por fin llegaron hasta la habitación.

Capitán: ¡Muy bien! Por favor abran la puerta…

Brutilda: ¡Oh no! (En tono de olvido).

Capitán: ¿Pasa algo?

Brutilda: Astrid olvido la llave en la casa de sus padres y no podemos abrirla…

Hipo: Pero yo veo que Astrid tiene una llave en su mano… ¿Acaso no es esa?

Brutilda: ¿Eh?... ¡Oh mira… Después de todo si la tiene!

Capitán: ¡Pues apresúrense! Aun me quedan 99 habitaciones más que revisar…

Astrid: ¡S-Si! (Nerviosa)

Astrid comenzó a tratar de meter la llave en el picaporte de la puerta pero le era inútil, sus nervios se apoderaban de ella.

Capitán: ¿Sucede algo Hofferson?

Astrid: Yo…

Brutilda: ¡Dame eso! (Tomando la llave y abriendo la puerta). ¿Eso no podías hacer inútil?

Capitán: ¡Gracias Thorston! (Mientras entraba)

Astrid: Si… ¡Gracias Thorston hija de…! (Sarcásticamente y haciendo una cara de odio)

Todos entraron en la habitación y Astrid estaba sumamente nerviosa, a Brutilda le daba igual e Hipo y el Capitán comenzaron a revisar la habitación.

Al final de todo el Capitán reviso la cama de Astrid y vio el archivo.

Capitán: ¿Hofferson? (Tomando el archivo)

Astrid: (Murmurando). A la mierda mi vida…. ¿Sí?

Capitán: Abadejo… ¿Acaso no es esté tu archivo?

Hipo: ¡Así es! (Tomando el archivo)

Capitán: Hofferson ¿Se puede saber porque el archivo de Abadejo estaba en tu cama? (Muy seriamente).

Astrid: (Suspirando muy fuerte). Es porque…

Hipo: (Rodeándola con el brazo) ¡Porque yo se lo di!

Astrid: (O/_/O) ¿Eh?

Hipo: ¡Sí! Es que no me recordaba que se lo había prestado para que copiara mi E-mail!

Capitán: ¿Es cierto eso Hofferson?

Astrid: Eh… ¡Sí!

Capitán: Bueno… Pues la próxima vez más vale que te recuerdes mejor Abadejo…

Hipo: ¡Lo haré!

Capitán: Bueno… Vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo… (Retirándose de la habitación).

Brutilda: ¡Yo me voy! (Saliéndose de la habitación).

Hipo: (Soltando a Astrid y comenzando a caminar).

Astrid: ¡Hipo espera!

Hipo: (Deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta). ¿Sí?

Astrid: ¡Gra-Gracias!

Hipo: ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

Astrid: Porque Brutilda me dijo que debía de disculparme contigo…

Hipo: ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

Astrid: Por lo que escuchaste en los casilleros…

Hipo: Bueno… No tienes por qué disculparte…

Astrid: Aun así… ¡Lo siento! Y te lo agradezco mucho…

Hipo: Mmmm (Pensativo). Te perdono con una condición…

Astrid: ¿Cuál? (Preocupada)

Hipo: Que me aceptes como compañero y me des una oportunidad de conocernos mejor…

Astrid: ¡Muy bien!... ¡¿Amigos!? (Dándole la mano)

Hipo: ¡Amigos! (Tomando su mano).

Astrid: Será mejor salir de aquí…

Hipo: Bien…

**_Una semana después…_**

**_(Agencia de Agentes, California, Estados Unidos, 7:30 am)._**

Luego de una semana Hipo y Astrid no habían vuelto a hablar y ni siquiera a verse, cosa que a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Capitán: ¡Emilio!

Emilio: ¿Sí Capitán?

Capitán: Necesito que contactes a Hofferson y Abadejo… Diles que se preparen para una nueva misión.

Emilio: ¡A la orden!

Emilio comenzó a buscar a Astrid y cuando la vio le dijo:

Emilio: ¡Astrid!

Astrid: ¡Hola Emilio! ¿Pasa algo?

Emilio: Robert quiere que tú e Hipo se preparen para una nueva misión…

Astrid: ¡Muy bien! Gracias por decirme, si necesitas algo más estaré en el gimnasio…

Emilio: Está bien… Nos vemos luego…

Astrid: Adiós…

Astrid se fue al gimnasio y Emilio se fue a buscar a Hipo.

Emilio: ¡Hipo!

Hipo: ¿Qué?

Emilio: Robert quiere que te prepares para una nueva misión…

Hipo: ¿Y?

Emilio: Quiere que estés preparado…

Hipo: Ajá… ¿Oye no sabes dónde podría estar Astrid?

Emilio: En el gimnasio… (Extrañado).

Hipo: ¡Muy bien! (Dándose la vuelta). Por cierto Emilio…

Emilio: ¿Eh?

Hipo: Por si no lo sabes yo siempre estoy preparado para todo…

Emilio: Está… Bien… (Algo extrañado)…

Mientras tanto Astrid estaba practicando sus golpes en un saco de boxeo.

Astrid: ¿Quieres más de eso Gascón? (Golpeando el saco con más fuerza).

Hipo: ¡Tranquila! Sabes que el saco no te va a responder…

Astrid: (Sorprendida) (O_O) ¡Hipo!

Hipo: ¡Qué hay Hofferson!

Astrid: ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas observándome?

Hipo: Lo suficiente como para ver tu odio hacia Gascón…

Astrid: Oh sí… Eso…

Hipo: ¿Por qué no mejor intentas tus golpes con alguien de verdad?

Astrid: Porque a nadie le gusta salir lastimado…

Hipo: ¿Y por qué no yo?

Astrid: No Hipo… No quiero lastimarte…

Hipo: Eres débil ¿No?

Astrid: ¡Claro que no lo soy!

Hipo: ¿Entonces?... ¡Anda lucha conmigo!

Astrid: ¡Bien! Pero no quiero que me des ventaja por ser una chica…

Hipo: (Lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara para que Astrid se lo esquivara). No lo hare solo porque eres una chica…

Astrid: ¡Bien!... ¡Así me gusta!

Ambos comenzaron a luchar entre sí por varios minutos; en realidad ambos se esquivaban los golpes y patadas que ambos se daban.

Hipo: ¡Vaya eres buena! (Poniéndose en forma de defensa)

Astrid: ¡Tú también! (Poniéndose en forma de ataque)

Hipo: Muy bien hay que terminar esto de una vez por todas…

Astrid: ¡Me parece bien!

Astrid comenzó a pegar muchos puñetazos y patadas, pero era imposible porque Hipo siempre se los desquitaba; al final de tanto Astrid estaba cansada y se detuvo.

Hipo: ¿Qué? ¿Estás cansada?

Astrid: Yo… (Mientras respiraba rápidamente).

Hipo: ¿Te rindes ya?

Astrid: ¡Jamás!

Astrid se abalanzó desprevenidamente sobre Hipo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Astrid: (Sobre Hipo) ¡Yo jamás me rindo!

Hipo: (Derribando a Astrid y cayendo sobre ella y poniendo sus manos sobre las muñecas de ella en el suelo para que no escapara) ¡No creas que yo sí!

Astrid: ¡Déjame ir Abadejo! (Esforzándose)

Hipo: ¿O si no qué? (Acercando su cara a la de ella)

Astrid: ¡Yo!...

Hipo y Astrid comenzaron a verse fijamente a los ojos y de ellos nació una conexión de amor muy poderosa. _(O algo así xD)_.

Hipo: ¿Tú qué? (Acercándose a sus labios).

Astrid: Yo… (Comenzando a cerrar los ojos para esperar que sus labios se unieran).

Capitán: ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? (Gritando)

Astrid: (O_O).

Hipo: (¬¬).

Capitán: ¿Y bien? ¡Estoy esperando una respuesta!

Hipo: ¡Estamos luchando! ¿Qué no es obvio? (Poniéndose de pie)

Capitán: Creí que estaban preparándose para tener hijos… (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid: ¡Eso es patético! (Poniéndose de pie).

Capitán: ¡Muy bien! Ustedes dos ya saben las reglas y no me defrauden… Ahora necesito que empaquen sus armas… Ambos irán hacia Japón.

Astrid: ¿Por qué a Japón?

Capitán: Gascón se encuentra ahí y su misión es obtener el microchip…

Astrid: ¡Pero eso es imposible! Él siempre encuentra la manera para salirse con la suya…

Capitán: ¡Confío en ustedes que esta vez no lo hará!... Andando Japón los espera…

Hipo y Astrid: ¡Sí!

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 04, Y prepárense porque en el próximo capítulo aprenderán japonés xDDD. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Gracias a los que deciden seguir y comentar esta historia y que jamás se la pierden :D. Y responderé a otra duda que dejaron por ashí xD... No te preocupes, ambos chicos no se llevarán del todo bien, en realidad solo es una "amistad" de odio xD y en base a Heather, si la pienso agregar al fic y me parece muy buena tu idea de agregar a un nuevo enemigo, gracias, y eso es todo :D Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kon'nichiha :D y bienvenidos de nuevo… Y cómo les había dicho en el capítulo anterior aprenderán japonés xD y espero se les quede algo porque después haré preguntas okno pero… (Subconsciente: ¡Ya deja de aburrirlos tanto!). Y pos cómo también les había dicho antes cambié la imagen :3 e Hipo se ve tan malote *Q*… Pero bueno, si no les gusta la nueva imagen la cambiaré :c, pero espero les guste esta c: Ok ¡Y comenzamos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 05:**

**_(Agencia de Agentes, California, Estados Unidos, 09:00 am.)_**

Hipo y Astrid ya estaban preparados para su nueva misión.

Capitán: En 17 horas estarán en Japón…

Astrid: ¿Tanto tiempo tardaremos?

Capitán: De hecho se tarda alrededor de 24 horas… (1 día). Pero el jet ira más rápido de lo normal y llegarán en 17 horas.

Hipo: ¿Iremos en un jet sumamente incomodo por 17 horas?

Capitán: Tranquilos este jet está hecho para que puedan acomodarse como se les antoje…

Piloto: Capitán es hora de irnos…

Capitán: Espera hay que esperar a los otros novatos…

Astrid: ¿Novatos?

Capitán: ¡Sí! Brutilda y Emilio irán con ustedes…

Hipo: ¡Ay genial! (Sarcásticamente).

Capitán: ¡Tranquilo Abadejo! No echaran nada a perder esta vez…

Hipo: Si claro… La última vez que dijo eso yo termine sin mi…

Brutilda: ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Todos: (¬¬).

Emilio: ¿Sucede algo?

Capitán: (Revisando su reloj). 10 minutos tarde…

Brutilda: Pero estábamos…

Capitán: ¡Me da igual! ¡Apresúrense no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Todos subieron al jet a excepción de Robert.

Capitán: ¡Les deseo suerte!

El jet despegó y su viaje había comenzado…

Astrid: (Viendo por una ventana y suspirando).

Brutilda: ¿Te pasa algo?

Astrid: ¡No! ¿Por qué?

Brutilda: Es raro que suspires…

Astrid: ¡Eso es ridículo!

Brutilda: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Hipo?

Astrid: ¡No! (:/)

Emilio: ¡Oye Brutilda!

Brutilda: ¿Qué?

Emilio: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a fastidiar al piloto?

Brutilda: ¡Me parece una gran idea! (Levantándose de su asiento).

Emilio y Brutilda se fueron a fastidiar al piloto dejando solos a Hipo y a Astrid. Astrid estaba sentada viendo una ventana e Hipo estaba frente a ella viendo hacia otra ventana. Astrid decidió mirar a Hipo por unos momentos.

Astrid: (Pensando). _Que extraño… El carácter de Hipo suele ser tranquilo… Tal vez sería una buena idea hablar con él… Pero mejor no… Mejor olvido lo que pasó en el gimnasio y me olvido de todo…_

Hipo se dio cuenta de que Astrid lo estaba observando entonces decidió mirarla.

Hipo: (Viendo a Astrid muy seriamente) ¿Sucede algo?

Astrid: (O/_/O) Ehh… ¡NO!

Hipo: ¿Por qué me ves así?

Astrid: ¿Así cómo?

Hipo: No lo sé… Con una mirada de deseo…

Astrid: ¿Oye qué te pasa? ¿Cómo crees que te voy a mirar así?

Hipo: Tus ojos me lo dicen…

Astrid: ¡Claro!... Lo que mis ojos dicen es "Deja de ser fastidioso"

Hipo: ¡Como digas! (Mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo por la ventana).

Astrid: ¿Alguna vez has sonreído?

Hipo: No hay razón por la cual sonreír… (Mirando a Astrid).

Astrid: Claro que la hay… ¡Te alegra la vida!

Hipo: (Viendo por la ventana) Mmmm (Pensativo).

Astrid: ¡Esto será horrible! (Murmurando)…

Al cabo de 03 horas todos los agentes estaban sumamente aburridos.

Astrid: ¿Sabes? ¡Este jet es una farsa!

Emilio: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Astrid: Robert dijo "Este jet está hecho para que puedan acomodarse como se les antoje…" (Imitado su voz).

Emilio: ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Astrid: Apenas y puedo recostarme en este "sofá"…

Emilio: ¿Y?

Astrid: ¿Y?... ¡Emilio reacciona! Solo hay 4 "sofás" si se les puede llamar sofás, un baño y una nevera que solo contiene frutas! (Furiosa)

Emilio: Oye tranquila… Solo estas agitada por el viaje de 03 horas… Eso es todo…

Astrid: Tienes razón… (Acariciándose la cabeza). Tal vez solo necesito cerrar los ojos por un momento y eso es todo…

**_ Horas después…_**

**_(Tokyo, Japón, 09:30 am)_**

Brutilda: ¡Astrid, Astrid!

Astrid: ¿Huh?

Brutilda: ¡Despierta llegamos a Japón!

Astrid: ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?

Brutilda: ¿Cómo qué "tan rápido"? Te dormiste en todo el viaje Astrid y fueron ¡14 horas!. Incluso creímos que estabas muerta, porque no dabas señales de vida…

Astrid: ¡Pero ya desperté! (Poniéndose de pie)

Brutilda: ¡Anda ve a ducharte e iremos a buscar a Gascón! (Entregándole una toalla)

Astrid: (Tomando la toalla). Está bien… (Tallándose los ojos).

Luego de unos minutos Astrid salió de ducharse y se puso su traje de agente.

Brutilda: ¿Lista?

Astrid: ¡Sí!

Brutilda: ¡Andando!

Astrid: ¡Espera, espera, espera!

Brutilda: ¿Sí?

Astrid: ¿Dónde están los chicos?

Brutilda: Fueron en busca de un buen hotel…

Astrid: ¿Cómo que en busca de un hotel? ¡Si vinimos por Gascón!

Brutilda: Si pero ¿Qué hay de malo unas vacaciones en Japón?

Astrid: (¬¬). Olvídalo ¡Andando!

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de salir del jet pero Robert las llamo por el walkie-talkie.

Brutilda: ¿Cuál es el problema?

_Robert: Me equivoque y parece que Gascón llegará en 2 días a Japón…_

Astrid: ¿Entonces hay que volver?

_Robert: ¡No!... No sabemos si Gascón podría llegar ahora o no… Será mejor_ _prevenirnos y que se queden ahí…_

Astrid: ¿¡En el jet?!

_Robert: Bueno… Si quieren pueden hospedarse en un hotel… _

Astrid y Brutilda: ¡SÍ!

_Robert: ¡Entonces nos vemos luego! _

Brutilda: Cambio y fuera… (Guardando el walkie-talkie).¿Escuchaste eso?

Astrid: ¡Sí!…

Brutilda: ¡Estaremos de vacaciones en Japón!

Astrid: ¡Vamos, hay que avisarle a los demás que estén alertas!

Brutilda: ¿Piensas ir en traje de agente?

Astrid: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Brutilda: No quieres que todos los japoneses piensen que eres del FBI… ¿Cierto?

Astrid: No… (En tono de confusión).

Brutilda: ¡Pues entonces vamos a vestirnos!

Astrid: ¡Está bien!...

Ambas chicas volvieron a vestirse de una forma diferente para no llamar mucho la atención, pero era imposible, es decir, estaban en Japón ¿Cómo no iban a llamar la atención si ahí su vestimenta tradicional son los "Kimonos" y "Guetas"?_._

Pero en fin ambas chicas usaron sus vestimentas tradicionales:

_Astrid: Jeans azul, blusa sin manga, marrón con puntos rojos, unas bailarinas de color marrón y su cabello estaba suelto y rizado._

_Brutilda: Jeans negro, blusa sin manga, amarilla, zapatos de deporte grises y su cabello tenía un moño. _

Brutilda: ¡Listo! Vamos por los chicos…

Astrid: Eh… Brutilda pero estamos en Japón ¿Cómo crees que vamos a encontrar a tres hombres en todo esté país?

Brutilda: ¡Ah! Tranquila… Solo llamaremos a su celular y ¡Listo!. (Mientras sacaba su celular)).

Astrid: ¿Y a quién llamarás?

Brutilda: ¡A Hipo! (Mientras marcaba el número).

_"Soy Hipo ya sabes que hacer…" _(Con voz despreocupada)

Astrid: ¡Genial no contesta!

Brutilda: Entonces llamaré a Emilio… (Mientras marcaba su número).

_Emilio: ¿Bueno?_

Brutilda: Emilio ¿Dónde están?

_Emilio: En algún lugar que tiene letras japonesas…_

Astrid: ¿Puedes ser más específico?

_Emilio: Bueno estamos frente a una tienda que dice "All you can eat"…_

Astrid: ¡Perfecto!, Vamos para allá…

Ambas chicas salieron del jet y se sorprendieron mucho al ver demasiadas personas japonesas que las miraban de forma confusa.

Brutilda: Ok… Esto será difícil…

Astrid: No mucho… Solo necesitamos caminar un poco y encontrar esa tienda… (Mientras caminaba junto a Brutilda).

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar y se tropezaron con unos chicos japoneses.

Chicos japoneses: "¡Jama ni naranai yō ni, baka nē!" _(¡Oigan idiotas fuera del camino!)_

Ambas chicas no tenían idea de lo que decían y por eso prefirieron disculparse y seguir su camino.

Astrid: ¡Lo sentimos!

Chicos japoneses: "Muyō amerikan"…_ (Americanas inútiles). _(Mientras seguían caminado).

Brutilda: ¿Entendiste un carajo de lo que decían?

Astrid: ¡No!

Brutilda: Por eso detesto venir a países que no entiendo nada… (Furiosa)

Astrid: Tranquilízate Brutilda…

Luego de unos minutos que tenían de caminar llegaron al restaurante _"All can you eat" _y miraron enfrente de él y vieron un hotel llamado "_ホテルの夜の星__._" (Hotel Estrellas Nocturnas).

Astrid: Creo que es aquí…

Ambas chicas entraron al hotel y vieron a Emilio y a Carl (El piloto) sentados de brazos cruzados aburridamente en la sala de espera, las chicas se acercaron a ellos.

_Vestuario de chicos:_

_Hipo: Camisa roja carmesí y una chaqueta azul desteñida, jeans negros y zapatos deportivos negros._

_Emilio: Camisa azul, jeans beige, zapatos deportivos negros._

_Carl: Smoking negro, zapatos negros._

Brutilda: ¿Qué onda chicos?

Chicos: ¡Qué hay!

Brutilda: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Emilio: ¡Estamos esperando a Hipo, ya lleva más de 10 minutos discutiendo con la Maid para que nos dé la llave de la habitación! (En tono molesto).

Astrid: ¿Y en dónde está Abadejo?

Emilio: No sabemos… Solo vimos que se fue por allá (Apuntando una puerta) y no ha salido de ahí… ¿Y cómo encontraron el lugar?

Astrid: ¡Seguimos nuestros instintos! (^^)

Brutilda: ¿Qué instintos? Yo sabía que nos íbamos a perder…

Astrid: (¬¬).

Luego Hipo se apareció…

Emilio: ¡Finalmente! ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?

Hipo: Es un secreto que queda entre la Maid y yo…

Todos: (O_O).

Hipo: ¿Qué?... ¿Uno ya no puede enseñar cómo se usa un arma?

Astrid: ¿Y qué sucede con la habitación?

Hipo: Es una habitación con 5 habitaciones por separado, una pequeña sala de estar y 2 baños.

Brutilda: Entonces hay que ir por las maletas…

Emilio: ¡Tienes razón!

Hipo: Emilio ¿Puedes traer mi maleta por favor?

Emilio: Seguro…

Carl: Andando… Yo también tengo que traer la mía...

Brutilda: Astrid deberías quedarte…

Astrid: Pero… ¿Y mi maleta?

Brutilda: No te preocupes yo la traeré… (Guiñándole el ojo).

Emilio, Carl y Brutilda se fueron a traer las maletas y Astrid e Hipo se quedaron esperando…

Hipo: ¿Hofferson?

Astrid: ¿Huh?

Hipo: ¿No vas a subir a la habitación?

Astrid: Eh… No estoy segura de dónde está…

Hipo: Ven conmigo…

Astrid comenzó a seguir a Hipo hasta la habitación…

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 05, espero no aburrirlos con tanta letra xD y para los que se preguntan ¿Cuándo habrá romance entre ellos dos?, Paciencia… Media vez ellos se conozcan mejor, no habrá nadie que separe ese lazo… De odio xDD… Y bueno gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y con respecto a un review (Ashley y Jakeline) que dejaron por ashí pidiendo ayuda de cómo subir una historia, les recomiendo que vean su perfil chicas ahí dejé un mensaje ;) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… **

**¡Feliz 15 de septiembre atrasado! xD :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holii y bienvenidos de nuevo… Primero quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo incondicional que me brindan y segundo por haber seguido esta historia y ahora si continuamos en donde nos habíamos quedado…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 06:**

**_(Tokyo, Japón, 11:30 am)_**

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación y entraron, Astrid se sentó en un sofá de la sala de estar al igual que Hipo, solo que éste se recostó muy cómodo ignorando todo lo que estaba cerca; Astrid por lo contrario estaba súper incómoda en esa situación, el silencio era profundo y los segundos que pasaban eran como horas para aquella chica.

Astrid: (Pensando desesperada) _¿Por qué tardan demasiado los chicos?_

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de dicha habitación y Astrid se levantó a abrir, al parecer era la Maid de la habitación.

Astrid: ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Maid: Watashi wa-shi no po rokku ni hanashi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! (En tono furioso). _(¡Necesito hablar con el Señor Abadejo!)_

Astrid: ¿Eh? (Totalmente confusa).

Hipo: Dile que pase…

Astrid dejó pasar a la Maid y ésta fue a hablar con Hipo.

Maid: Anata ga tsukai yasui to iimashita! (Furiosa) (Usted dijo que eran fáciles de usar)

Hipo: Sore wa, sore wa anata ga rikai shite inai watashi no seide wa arimasen baai wa. (Sin ni siquiera verle a la cara) _(Si lo es, pero no es mi culpa que_ _usted no haya entendido)._

Maid: ¡Moron! (Furiosa). _(¡Idiota!)_

La Maid salió de la habitación muy furiosa y Astrid se quedó completamente en la luna y sorprendida; y se fue a sentar de nuevo.

Astrid: ¿Sucede algo? (Buscando tema de conversación).

Hipo: ¡No!

Astrid: (Pensando_) ¿Cómo carajos lo voy a conocer mejor si ni siquiera me habla?... Probablemente no le agrado… ¡Ash! ¿Y por qué me importaría eso?_ (Discutiendo con sí misma)

Hipo: ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Astrid: ¿Eh?

Hipo: Me estoy aburriendo… (Levantándose). ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Astrid: Pe-Pero ¿y los demás?

Hipo: ¿Vienes o no?

Astrid: Okay… (No muy convencida)

Ambos salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar por quién sabe dónde… Excepto Hipo que caminaba tan seguro de sí como si el lugar se tratara de una simple calle.

Astrid: ¿Cómo es que caminas tan seguro de ti mismo?

Hipo: ¿Y por qué no debería?

Astrid: Porque estamos en Japón…

Hipo: ¿Y?

Astrid: ¿Podrías hablarme de ti? ¡Enserio estoy muy confusa!

Hipo: (Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios) ¿Te intereso verdad?

Astrid: (Sonrojada) ¡No!

Hipo: Está bien… ¡Verás! Mi padre fue uno de los grandes empresarios de todo Japón y yo solía ir tras de él siempre… Y por eso me transfirieron a una escuela aquí en Japón.

Astrid: ¿Por eso no te dificulta el idioma y el lugar?

Hipo: ¡Exacto!

Astrid: ¿Y dónde está tu padre?

Hipo: (Deteniéndose y bajando la cabeza).

Astrid: (Deteniéndose). Lo siento… ¿Dije algo malo?

Hipo: Él… Él está en coma… (Un poco triste).

Astrid: (O_O) Lo-Lo siento mucho…

Hipo: (Comenzando a caminar). En fin… Yo solo estoy esperando a que él despierte y se mejore para luego irnos a vivir hacia Francia…

Astrid: ¿Por qué Francia?

Hipo: La vida allá es menos preocupante que Estados Unidos… Además, solo quiero una vida normal.

Astrid: ¿Cómo que normal?

Hipo: Quiero dejar de ser agente y tener una vida junto a alguien que yo ame…

Astrid: ¿Y tu madre?

Hipo: No lo sé…

Astrid: ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Hipo: Yo tenía un año cuando ella falleció…

Astrid: (Pensando). _La vida de Hipo ha sido muy difícil y no es quién yo creí…_

Astrid estaba tan apegada a sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando golpeó por accidente a un japonés.

Astrid: Lo siento…

Chico japonés: Anata wa baka aruku doko o mire! (Furioso). _(Fíjate por donde caminas idiota). _

Astrid: Yo… (Confusa y avergonzada).

Hipo corrió hacia Astrid y se puso frente al chico japonés muy retante.

Hipo: Dare anata wa baka o yobu? Dōseiai! (Furioso). _(¿A quién llamas idiota? ¡Homosexual!)_

Chico japonés: Dōseiai? Watashi wa anata no Dōseiai o ataeru! _(¿Homosexual? ¡Yo te daré tu homosexual!)_

El chico levantó su puño y estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al castaño pero Hipo fue más rápido y se lo esquivó para luego pegarle un puñetazo más fuerte haciendo que éste cayera desmayado.

Hipo: Feck shōjo! _(¡Púdrete niñita). _(Dándose la vuelta y caminando)

Astrid: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? (Siguiéndolo)

Hipo: Digamos que los japoneses no son muy amigables después de todo…

Astrid: ¿Y qué me dijo?

Hipo: Te dijo idiota…

Astrid: Pe-Pero…

Hipo: ¿Tienes hambre?

Astrid: No…

Hipo: Pues entonces comamos algo… (Entrando a un restaurante).

Ambos agentes entraron al restaurante y Astrid se sentó en una de las mesas mientras que Hipo fue a ordenar. Luego de unos minutos fue a sentarse frente a Astrid y a éste le comenzaron a llorar los ojos.

Astrid: ¿Estas bien?

Hipo: El reflector de la luz me molesta un poco… (Mientras metía su mano en uno de los bolsillos para luego sacar uno lentes). ¡Listo! (Poniéndose los lentes).

Astrid: (Pensando). _¿Hipo usa lentes? (O_O) (Mientras lo miraba fijamente)… Pero se ve tan lindo con ellos (*w*)… ¡Ash! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? (:/). ¡Se ve del horror! _(Haciendo gestos con su cara).

Hipo: ¿Qué te sucede?

Astrid: (O_O) ¿Por qué?

Hipo: Parece que quieres ir al baño…

Astrid: (Sonrojada) Eh… Yo… No…

En eso llegó un camarero llevando la comida y poniéndola en la mesa.

Camarero: Anata ga tanoshimu! _(¡Que la disfruten!)_

Hipo: Arigatō! _(¡Gracias!)._

El camarero se retiró e Hipo comenzó a comer el sushi mientras que Astrid solo lo observaba y observaba la comida de una manera no muy agradable…

Hipo: ¿Qué te sucede? (Mientras comía un trozo de sushi).

Astrid: Yo… No sé cómo usar los palillos…

Hipo: Entonces come con el tenedor… (Sin verle a la cara).

Astrid tomo uno de los tenedores y comenzó a ver algo de la comida que no se viera tan "desagradable" para luego encontrar un poco de "puré verde" en un pequeño tazón.

Astrid: (Pensando). Solo me comeré esta cosa verde… (Mientras tomaba una cantidad normal de "puré verde").

Astrid introdujo esa "cosa" a su boca que ella jamás había probado en su vida, pero su sorpresa fue que eso no era puré, en realidad era Wasabi.

La pobre chica comenzó a experimentar un ardor inexplicable en su garganta que pronto comenzaba a sentirse como una fogata dentro de su boca, Hipo aún no había visto a Astrid, pero luego la chica dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa que hizo que Hipo la viera y se dio cuenta de que aquella chica estaba de un color morado azuloso, el chico rápidamente se sentó a su lado y le dio un vaso con agua mientras que su color se iba normalizando.

Hipo: ¿Estas bien?

Astrid: (Tosiendo) ¡Sí! (En tono ronco)

Hipo: (Comenzando a reírse) ¡Eres una ignorante!

Astrid: ¡Oye ya cállate! (En tono ronco).

Hipo: ¡Anda bebe el agua! (Dándole el vaso).

Astrid: ¡Gracias! (Tomando el vaso).

La rubia por accidente dejó caer el vaso de agua en la entrepierna de Hipo.

Astrid: ¡Lo siento Hipo! (Sonrojada).

Hipo: No tranquila… Lo único que me faltaba era parecer ¡que me hice en los pantalones!

Astrid: (Tomando unas servilletas) ¡Anda límpiate! (Dándole las servilletas).

Hipo: ¿Por qué no me limpias tú? (En tono pervertido).

Astrid: (Sonrojada al extremo) ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! (Tirando las servilletas a la cara de aquel chico).

Hipo: (Risueño) ¡Gracias!

Astrid: ¡Debemos irnos!

La joven chica se puso de pie pero olvido que el agua también había caído en el suelo y por accidente pisó en la parte mojada y se resbaló para luego caer sentada sobre el joven que estaba mojado de su entrepierna.

Hipo: ¡Ouch! (Grito levemente de dolor).

Astrid: ¡Lo siento! (Sin ponerse de pie).

Hipo: Descuida… Ni siquiera quería tener hijos… (Sarcásticamente).

Ambos agentes se miraron a los ojos fijamente por unos segundos pero luego llegaron los jode momentos de Brutilda y Emilio. (¬¬).

Emilio: ¿Qué onda chicosss? (Extrañado)

Astrid: (Poniéndose bruscamente de pie) ¡Hola!

Astrid se levantó y Brutilda pudo ver la entrepierna de Hipo mojada.

Brutilda: ¡Vaya Astrid! ¡No sabía que estaban intimándose!

Astrid: ¿Qué? (O/_/O) ¡No, no es lo que crees!

Brutilda: Tranquila… No le diremos a Robert… (Guiñándole el ojo y dando leves codazos al brazo de Astrid).

Hipo: ¿Dónde está Carl?

Emilio: Él se fue al concurso de "All can you eat".

Brutilda: ¡Emilio diles!

Emilio: ¿Decirles qué?... ¡Ohh Sí! Nos iremos a explorar…

Hipo: ¿Explorar qué? (Mientras se ponía de pie).

Emilio: ¡Ya sabes! ¡Japón!

Astrid: No…

Hipo: (Interrumpiendo a Astrid) ¡Muy bien váyanse!

Brutilda: ¡Genial! Si nos necesitan usen el walkie talkie…

Ambos chicos salieron dejando a Astrid e Hipo solos… ¡De nuevo!…

Astrid: ¿Y si los necesitamos?

Hipo: No lo creo…

Astrid: ¿Por qué los dejaste ir? Se supone que tenemos que estar juntos…

Hipo: Porque… (Tomando a Astrid de la cintura y acercándose a ella). ¡Quiero estar a solas contigo! (En tono de malicia).

Astrid: (Sonrojada) ¡Aléjate pantalones mojados! (Saliendo de sus brazos).

De pronto llego el camarero con las "galletas de la fortuna".

Camarero: Koko ni karera no fōchunkukkī o motte iru! _(¡Aquí tienen sus galletas de la fortuna!)_

Hipo: Arigatō_! (¡Gracias!). _(Mientras tomaba las galletas). ¡Aquí tienes Hofferson! (Entregándole la galleta).

Astrid: ¡Gracias! (Mientras tomaba la galleta y la abría para leer el mensaje). ¿"Tu vida será salvada"?... ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Hipo: (Sarcásticamente) ¿No sería que alguien te va a salvar?. (Mientras abría su galleta y leía el mensaje en su mente).

"Ofrece tu vida para los demás"

Astrid: ¿Qué dice el tuyo?

Hipo: ¿A dónde quieres ir? (Evadiendo la conversación).

Astrid: A descansar…

Hipo: ¡Perfecto! Iremos a un lugar que te quiero mostrar.

Astrid: Mmmm. (¬¬).

* * *

**Ashfadalhsgaffa nuestro Hipo es un pervertido D: pero es sexy :3 xD. Y así concluye el capítulo 06, Espero os haya gustado (^^) y les recomiendo investigar el lugar "Shinjuku Gyoen" es un jardín situado en Tokyo, Japón, es súper hermoso y romántico y ¿Para qué les digo esto? Es para que no se desorienten en el próximo capítulo porque ahí es donde nuestra parejita irá :3. Saludes a todos mis fieles y amados fans que los quiero mucho. Y por cierto yo actualizo cada 4 días, si no hay inconvenientes o problemas, a excepción de hoy que no quería defraudar a una lectora que iba a entrar a semanas de exámenes, pero el próximo capítulo no estoy segura de cuando lo publicaré porque esta semana que viene estaré muy atareada :c .¡Se despide su escritora "リズ" _(Liz) _¡Ahh como me encanta confundirlos xD nos vemos luego! ¡Sayonara slackers! (^^).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kon'nichiha de nuevo :D Y primeramente quiero decir que, después de todo si tuve tiempo para actualizar pronto (^^) (aunque lamento la tardanza) y en segundo, espero hayan investigado el lugar porque si no se van a confundir (O tal vez no) Pero siquiera hubieran visto las fotos xD. Y con respecto a Patán (Porque siempre me preguntan por él). Por ahora él no está en ninguno de los capítulos que he escrito porque no sé cómo agregarlo. Pero relax everybody ya pronto tal vez aparecerá. ¡Ahh okass y comenzamos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 07:**

**_(Jardín Shinjuku Gyoen, Japón, 03:30 pm) _**

Ambos agentes ya habían llegado a tal jardín y Astrid se había quedado maravillada por aquel lugar tan hermoso y natural.

Astrid: Es… ¡Es hermoso!

Hipo: ¡Lo sé! (Risueño).

Astrid: ¿Es-Estas sonriendo? (Sorprendida)

Hipo: Si… ¿Por?

Astrid: Dijiste que no hay razones para reír…

Hipo: Esta es la excepción… ¡Ven vamos al pequeño puente de allá!

Astrid: ¡Claro! (Pensando). _Hipo no es una mala persona después de todo…_ (Siguiéndolo)

Hipo se sentía observado desde que salieron del restaurante pero ignoraba todo y disfrutaba el ambiente.

Hipo: ¡Llegamos justo a tiempo!

Astrid: ¿A tiempo para qué? (Viendo a Hipo).

Hipo: (Poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Astrid y volteándola hacia el hermoso atardecer). ¡Para eso!

Astrid: Pero… ¡Wow! (Contemplando el atardecer).

El castaño sabía que el peligro estaba cerca y su plan estaba hecho. El chico volteo a Astrid para que ambos se miraran a los ojos y a la misma vez Hipo miraba de reojo a lo lejos a un hombre escondido en un arbusto que estaba aliado con Gascón apuntándolos con un arma.

Hipo: (Poniendo una de sus manos en el mentón de Astrid y la otra en su cintura y acercándose a ella). ¡Eres tan linda Hofferson!

Astrid: (O/_/O) ¿Pe-Pero qué estás diciendo?

Hipo sabía lo que estaba pasando y cuando éste se acercó lo suficiente a la chica nerviosa y el aliado de Gascón dio el disparo e Hipo reaccionó rápidamente y se lanzó al suelo junto con Astrid, el chico había caído sobre Astrid y la chica estaba más que nerviosa. Y luego el aliado desapareció.

Astrid: ¡Quítate de encima pervertido!

Hipo: ¡Tranquila no te violare!... No por ahora… (En tono de malicia).

Astrid: (Forzándose) ¡Aléjate!

Hipo: ¡Escucha! Gascón y sus aliados están cerca y si no hubiera sido por mi tu hubieras muerto.

Astrid: ¡Aja si cómo no! Tu solo encuentras la manera de violarme…

Hipo: ¡Créeme linda! ¡Si quisiera violarte ya lo hubiera hecho! (Sarcásticamente)

Astrid: (O/_/O) ¡Fuera!

Hipo: (Poniéndose de pie y sacando su walkie-talkie) ¡Emilio!

_Emilio: ¿Sí? _

Hipo: ¡Gascón está cerca! Hay que pasar desapercibidos y díselo a Carl.

_Emilio: ¡Cambio y fuera!_

Astrid: (Poniéndose de pie) ¡Hay que ir por él!

Hipo: Relájate Hofferson… No podemos hacer que él nos vea primero…

Astrid: ¿Entonces qué?

Hipo: ¡Hay que pasar desapercibidos!

Astrid: ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Hipo no respondió y comenzó a analizar el lugar.

Astrid: ¿Me estás escuchando?

Hipo podía ver a muchos aliados de Gascón "ocultados" en todas partes del jardín.

Hipo: Hay que salir de aquí… (Susurrando).

Astrid: ¿Por qué?

Ambos agentes se distrajeron mucho conversando que no vieron cuando dos de estos aliados los golpearon en la cabeza haciendo que cayeran desmayados…

Al cabo de un rato Hipo y Astrid despertaron y estaban en el suelo atados junto con Emilio y Brutilda en un lugar que al parecer era una bodega de una tienda de artículos para el hogar.

Emilio: ¿Qué pasó? (Comenzando a despertar y confundido).

Hipo: ¡Es Gascón! (Furioso).

Todos los agentes estaban atados entre sí; Astrid estaba atrás de Hipo, Emilio estaba a la izquierda de Astrid y Brutilda estaba entre la derecha de Hipo y la izquierda de Emilio (en simples palabras estaban en círculo).

Astrid: (Comenzando a despertar) ¿Dónde estamos?

Hipo: En una bodega… (Como si fuera lo más normal para todos).

Astrid: ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí maldito pervertido? (Furiosa).

Hipo: ¡Oh! Lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero soy un proxeneta… (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid: ¡Sabía que ocultabas algo…!

Hipo: Lo siento linda pero si no hacemos algo pronto… ¡Moriremos!

Astrid comenzó a esforzarse para poder salir de esas sogas y cuando levantó su mirada pudo ver una navaja que estaba sobre una mesa.

Astrid: ¡Miren allá hay una navaja!

Hipo: ¡Claro! Ve por ella… (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid comenzó a estirarse lo más que podía pero le era inútil pues la mesa estaba muy lejos. Y entonces llegó Gascón.

Gascón: (Con una sonrisa maléfica). ¡Se acabó novatos!… ¡Este es su final!

A ninguno de los agentes le importaba lo que él decía, e incluso actuaban como si nadie estuviera ahí.

Brutilda: ¡Oye Emilio!

Emilio: ¿Qué?

Brutilda: ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Emilio: Ammm… Creo que son las 05:00 pm…

Brutilda: ¡Ok gracias!

Gascón: ¿Qué onda con ustedes?... ¿Por qué no se preocupan? (-3-)

Astrid: Porque siempre es la misma rutina…

Gascón: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Astrid: Tú nos atas, luego escapamos y tú vuelves a hacer lo mismo… (En tono aburrido).

Hipo: Eso pierde el sentido ¿Sabes? (Mientras se desataba).

Emilio: ¡Si quiera déjanos luchar!

Gascón: Esta bien…

De pronto Gascón vio que hipo movía sus manos como si estuviera desatándose. (Cosa que si hacia).

Gascón: ¡Oye tú el de lentes!

Hipo: ¿Qué? (Ya desatado).

Gascón: (Acercándose a él para luego inclinarse). ¿Qué es lo qué…?

Gascón no pudo terminar la palabra porque Hipo lo sorprendió con un puñetazo en la cara y luego el resto de los agentes se pusieron de pie, e Hipo comenzó a desatarlos. Y en cuestión de segundos la bodega estaba repleta de aliado de Gascón.

Hipo: ¡Rápido busquen cualquier mecanismo de defensa!

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Hipo decir eso? Estaban en una bodega ¿Con qué rayos podían defenderse? Pero fue muy tarde, los aliados ya estaban persiguiéndolos y/o luchando con ellos, todo pasaba tan rápido, no había tiempo para pensar en nada, ¡tenían que dejarse guiar por sus instintos!. Afortunadamente la mayoría de aliados terminaban lastimados o escapaban dejando a Gascón muy decepcionado. Uno de los no muy valientes aliados estaba luchando a muerte con Hipo y por accidente éste golpeo sus lentes.

Hipo: ¡Oh no! ¿Acaso rayaste mis lentes? (Quitándose sus lentes para luego darse cuenta que tenían un pequeño rayón). ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que se meten con mis lentes? (Dramáticamente).

Aliado: (Un poco confundido) ¿Qué?

Hipo: (Quebrando uno de los brazos de los lentes) ¡Se mueren! (Incrustando el palillo quebrado en la vena yugular del aliado, haciendo que éste cayera muerto a causa del sangramiento). ¡Oh sí! No toques mis lentes ¡Perra!.

Luego Hipo se dio la vuelta para ver a Brutilda y a Emilio sobre Gascón tratando de obtener el microchip. Brutilda estaba en la espalda de Gascón y Emilio estaba sostenido de su pierna; más bien parecía que estaban jugando algo sumamente absurdo.

Hipo: (Pensando) ¡No necesitan mi ayuda! (¬¬).

Pero en eso un aliado de nuevo volvió a pelear con Hipo; Astrid también estaba luchando con un aliado, pero el hombre hacia que Astrid retrocediera cada vez más para que luego Astrid metiera su pie en un agujero que había en el suelo y cayera atrás de una escalera de metal para que luego la chica rubia tomara un cuchillo que se encontraba en el suelo y se lo lanzara al cuello haciendo que ésta se penetrara en su carótida y muriera de un sangramiento rápido. Ese problema ya estaba resuelto pero el pie de Astrid aún estaba atorado y era un poco difícil tratar de sacarlo y en lo que ella se iba a levantar Gascón que iba corriendo de Brutilda y Emilio se tropezó con la escalera y siguió corriendo y la escalera comenzaba a perder su equilibrio, Astrid no podía moverse de ese lugar y lo más seguro es que la escalera terminara con su vida.

Hipo pudo ver que Astrid estaba a punto de morir a causa de un absurda escalera y cuando este objeto inanimado comenzaba a caer, Hipo golpeo al aliado y corrió hacia Astrid, obviamente él no era Super Man para detener la escalera pero si para evitar que ésta cayera sobre ella, Astrid solo esperó ese golpe que tal vez la podría dejar inconsciente para toda su vida y bajó su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos pero luego sintió una sombra detrás de ella que la estaba protegiendo y rápidamente abrió sus ojos y vio que era Hipo que había puesto su antebrazo para evitar que la escalera golpeará a aquella chica.

Astrid: (Pensando) _¿Hi…? ¿Hipo acaba de salvar mi vida?_ (Sorprendida).

En eso Carl llegó a la bodega haciendo un enorme agujero en el tejado con el jet.

Carl: ¡Andando chicos!

Brutilda: ¡Lo tenemos! (Alzando el microchip en su mano lo más alto que podía).

Emilio: ¡Andando! Gascón no resistirá por mucho…

Ambos chicos habían golpeado a Gascón con una sartén, dejándolo inconsciente.

Astrid: ¿Hipo estás bien?

Hipo: ¡Vámonos! (Levantándose).

Astrid: Eh… Aún tengo mi pie atorado….

Hipo: (Pisoteando el agujero para hacerlo más grande para que así Astrid sacara su pie). ¡Listo vámonos! (Caminando hacia el jet).

Astrid: (Sacando su pie y luego camina hacía el jet).

Todos subieron al jet y se sentaron en los "sofás" para que el regreso a la Agencia comenzara…

Astrid estaba frente a Hipo y podía ver que él sostenía su antebrazo como si estuviera dañado. Pero no podía confirmar esto pues su antebrazo estaba siendo tapado por su chaqueta.

Astrid: ¿Estás bien Abadejo?

Hipo: ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

Astrid: Ammm… (Pensando) _¡Ya! ¡Mejor cállate!_

De pronto se apareció Brutilda.

Brutilda: ¡No puedo creer que hayamos por fin obtenido el microchip! (Mientras se sentaba).

Astrid: ¿Lo tienes?

Brutilda: ¡Sí! ¡Aquí esta! (Mostrando un microchip color negro que media alrededor de 2 pulgadas).

Astrid: ¿Tanto sacrificamos nuestras vidas para esta estupidez? (Decepcionada).

Brutilda: ¡Tienes razón! Pero… No sabemos el valor que puede tener para Robert…

Astrid: ¡Es cierto!

Brutilda: ¡Ahhh! (Suspiraba en tono decepcionante).

Astrid: ¿Qué te sucede?

Brutilda: No puedo creer que no hayamos disfrutado nada de Japón… (Mientras cruzaba sus brazos).

Astrid: Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde dejaron las maletas?

Brutilda: ¡Nunca las sacamos!

Astrid: ¿Qué? (Preocupada).

Brutilda: ¡Sep!...Luego que salimos del hotel, Carl se fue al concurso y Emilio y yo salimos a caminar…

Astrid: ¿Entonces las maletas están aquí?

Brutilda: ¡Sí!

Y dentro de unas horas los agentes iban a estar de regreso en la Agencia….

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 07, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hipo? No lo sabemos… (Bueno yo sí xD) Y ****¿**Qué parte les gustó más? A mi la parte en donde Hipo asesina al contrincante porque le dice "No toques mis lentes Perra" xD :'3... Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo :D… Les diré que… Mmm No mejor se los digo en el próximo capítulo xD. ¡Bye bye friends!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayō gozaimasu! :D ¿Qué tal han estado?... (Subconsciente: ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarles cómo se sienten si los dejaste con la intriga? (-3-). ¡Oye ya relájate… (Subconsciente: ¡Al carajo y diles ya!) Ok… Ok… ¡Aquí va!... ¡Hipo y Astrid tendrán su primera cita! :3 Listo ahí está la… (Subconsciente: ¡Ya deja de aburrirlos y que comience el chapter!) Mmm ****(¬¬).**

* * *

**CAPITULO 08:**

**_(Agencia de Agentes, California, Estados Unidos, 08:00 am)_**

Todos los agentes estaban ya en la Agencia frente a Robert.

Capitán: ¡Muchas gracias agentes… Esta vez lograron su objetivo! (Orgulloso)

Brutilda: ¡Bien! ¿Nos podemos retirar? (-3-).

Capitán: Eh… Está bien…

Todos se retiraron de la oficina del Capitán y tomaron caminos distintos, excepto Astrid que comenzó a seguir a Hipo.

Astrid: ¡Oye Hipo! (Tratando de alcanzarlo).

Hipo iba tan apegado al dolor de su antebrazo que no escuchaba a nadie hablar y solo le importaba ir a la enfermería, pues su antebrazo se encontraba fracturado.

Astrid: ¡Hipo! (Tomándolo de su antebrazo roto).

Hipo solo hizo enorme un gesto de dolor y decidió hacerse el fuerte, aun cuando Astrid lo estaba sujetando de éste fuertemente. Astrid comenzó a sentir el antebrazo de Hipo muy extraño… Como si uno de sus huesos no estuviera en su lugar, y recordó que él había puesto su antebrazo como escudo para evitar que la escalera cayera sobre ella y rápidamente Astrid soltó su brazo.

Astrid: (Preocupada) ¡Debes ir a la enfermería!

Hipo: A eso iba… (Adolorido).

Astrid: ¡Te acompaño!

Ambos agentes fueron a la enfermería y luego de unas horas que le tomo a la enfermera poner la escayola en el brazo de Hipo, todo se mejoró.

Enfermera: ¡Listo! Qué bien que viniste a tiempo… Si no hubiera sido más grave…

Astrid: ¿Algunas recomendaciones?

Enfermera: Pues con la escayola ya no hay problema… El dolor ya se tranquilizara, pero debes tratar de que no se mueva mucho y que este en reposo…

Astrid: ¡Muy bien!

Enfermera: ¡Awww! Es tan lindo ver como cuidas a tu novio…

Astrid: (¬¬) ¡Vámonos Abadejo! (Saliendo de la enfermería).

Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo de la enfermería y Astrid comenzó a pensar.

Astrid: (Pensando). _¡Idiota! Agradécele… Que no ves que ahora tiene el antebrazo fracturado por tu culpa… _(Inhalando y exhalando hondo) ¡Muchas… Gra-Gracias Hipo! Y lamento lo de tu antebrazo… (Tímidamente).

Hipo: De nada… (No muy convincente).

Astrid: No sé cómo pagártelo…

Hipo: Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche… (En tono de malicia).

Astrid: ¿E-Eh? (Sonrojada y nerviosa).

Hipo: ¿Qué te parece si pasas este día conmigo? (Inocentemente).

Astrid: (Pensando). _No puedo decirle que "no" a la persona que se lastimó con tal de que yo no lo hiciera…_ ¡Está bien!... ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

Hipo: ¡En este momento! (Tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola).

Astrid: ¡Hipo espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?

Hipo no le respondió y continuo jalándola hasta llevarla afuera de la enfermería.

Hipo: ¡Listo! Es hora de irnos.

Astrid: ¿Irnos a dónde?

Hipo: Dijiste que pasarías conmigo en este día…

Astrid: Si pero… ¿Qué pasará si Robert nos necesita?

Hipo: Eso no pasará… Además hoy es nuestro día de descanso, ¡Así que sígueme! (Comenzando a caminar).

Astrid: ¡Bien! Pero más vale que no pierda mi trabajo o tú responderás por mí... (Siguiéndolo).

**_(Redwood National and State Park, California, 03:00 pm)_**

Luego de caminar unos minutos Hipo y Astrid se encontraban en un parque…

Hipo: (Inhalando y exhalando hondo) ¡Aire fresco!

Astrid: ¿Sueles venir muy seguido?

Hipo: Solo cuando necesito despejar mi mente… ¡Ven, vamos a sentarnos! (Caminando hacia una banca).

Astrid: ¡Esta bien! (Siguiéndolo).

Ambos se sentaron en una banca de madera y comenzaron a contemplar el ambiente relajante. De pronto Hipo vio a una pequeña niña que se había tropezado mientras corría y él rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la levantó.

Hipo: ¿Estas bien? (Inclinándose).

La niña comenzó a llorar levemente por el dolor que sentía.

Hipo: Tranquila… Ya no llores…

La niña dejó de llorar y se limpió sus lágrimas con su muñeca.

Hipo: ¡Eso es! (^^)… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Niña: ¡Holly!

Hipo: Muy bien Holly ¿Qué te parece si te compro un helado y te olvidas de este pequeño tropiezo que tuviste?

Holly: ¡Está bien!

Hipo le compré un helado a la pequeña y tierna niña y luego la madre de la pequeña se hizo presente.

Madre: Lamento que mi hija le haya causado problemas…

Hipo: ¡No, está bien!

Madre: Hija es hora de irnos… ¡Despídete!

Holly: ¡Adiós señor y Gracias! (Inocentemente).

La madre y su pequeña se fueron e Hipo volvió con Astrid. Astrid estaba sorprendida por haber visto ese lado sensible y tierno de Hipo que ella jamás se habría imaginado.

Hipo: ¡Ya volví! (Mientras se sentaba de nuevo).

Astrid: No sabía que tenías ese lado sensible Abadejo…

Hipo no se sentía cómodo hablar sobre él o sobre sus lados sensibles.

Hipo: ¿No quieres un helado? (Evadiendo la conversación).

Astrid: No, yo…

Hipo: (Interrumpiendo a Astrid) ¡Ahora vuelvo! (Levantándose de nuevo).

Luego de unos minutos Hipo regreso con dos helados en sus manos, y aunque uno de sus antebrazos estaba con una escayola, eso no le impedía llevar un helado en su mano.

Hipo: ¡Aquí tienes! (Entregándole un helado a Astrid y sentándose de nuevo).

Astrid: (Tomando el helado) ¡Gracias… Pero yo no…

Hipo: Astrid no creas que me fracturé el antebrazo porque quería…

Astrid no dijo nada más y decidió comerse el helado, mientras ambos comían su helado Astrid comenzó a observar a una pareja de novios sentados en una banca a tan solo metros de ellos; al parecer el chico se encontraba un poco triste pero la chica lo animó de nuevo dándole un tierno beso en los labios; Astrid se quedó sumamente confusa e Hipo la vio.

Hipo: ¡Oye Astrid! Deja de ver a las personas demostrándose su amor… (Risueño)

Astrid: No es eso… Pero ¿No sé porque las parejas suelen besarse cuando el chico suele estar triste?

Hipo: (Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios). Solo te diré que para subir el ánimo de un chico triste basta con un beso de una chica linda para reanimarlo…

Astrid: Si claro… (Rodando los ojos).

Al cabo de unos minutos Hipo terminó su helado y comenzó a ver a Astrid como lamia su helado, Astrid por lo contrario sabía que el castaño la estaba observando y decidió mirarlo.

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Hipo: ¿Te gusta lamer?... ¿No es así? (En tono pervertido).

Astrid: (Sonrojada) ¡Eres un…!

Hipo: (Risueño) ¿Un qué?

Astrid: ¡Un pervertido del Planeta Feromona!

Hipo: (Riendo placenteramente) ¡Muchas gracias!

Astrid decidió ignorarlo y luego por fin termino su helado, pero un poco de vainilla se había quedado cerca de sus labios sin que ella lo notara, pero Hipo lo notó claramente.

Hipo: ¡Hofferson!

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Hipo: Tienes algo en… (Señalando sus labios).

Astrid: (Limpiándose con su muñeca). ¿Listo?

Astrid ya no tenía nada pero Hipo le seguía insistiendo diciéndole que ¡Sí!.

Hipo: Espera… Déjame ayudarte…

Hipo comenzó a acercar sus labios lentamente a los de Astrid y el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y su sonrojo estaba al extremo, pero ella no se oponía a nada, ella en verdad quería que eso sucediera y cuando los labios de ambos agentes estaban a punto de unirse, Hipo sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo y la frotó cerca de los labios de Astrid y luego se alejó de ella.

Hipo: ¡Listo! (^^).

Astrid: (O/_/O) (Sonrojada al extremo).

A Hipo le resultaba satisfactorio dejar a Astrid de esa manera, y luego hubo un silencio incómodo pero fue interrumpido por unas pequeñas gotas de agua.

Astrid: Parece que lloverá…

Hipo: ¡Ven! (Levantándose).

Astrid: ¿Hacia dónde?

Hipo: Iremos a mi casa… Está a unas cuadras de aquí…

Astrid: (Pensando_). ¿Ir a la casa de un pervertido? Simplemente no es buena idea… Pero no tengo de otra…_ ¡Está bien! (No muy convencida).

Luego de unos minutos de caminar bajo la leve lluvia por fin llegaron a la casa de Hipo.

Hipo: (Abriendo la puerta de su casa). Pasa…

Astrid: ¡Gracias! (Entrando y sentándose en un sofá).

En eso un gato sumamente negro como la noche y unos ojos sumamente verdes como la copa de un árbol recién florecido se acercó a la chica rubia y comenzó a olerla.

Astrid: ¿Qué es lo qué…?

Hipo: ¡Chimuelo no!. (Mientras se sentaba al lado de Astrid).

El gato obedeció a su dueño y solo se sentó sobre las piernas de aquella chica y comenzaba a ronronear.

Hipo: Mmm… Parece que le agradas…

Astrid: Hipo… Es un gato… Cualquier gato es amistoso…

Hipo: ¡Te equivocas!

Astrid: ¿Eh?

Hipo: Chimuelo no es así… En especial cuando se trata de chicas… La última chica que vino a mi casa se fue asustada por el comportamiento de Chimuelo.

Astrid: No lo entiendo… Él es muy tierno ¿Cómo podría ser así un gato tan lindo? (Acariciando al gatito). ¿Oye y por qué se llama "Chimuelo"?

Hipo: Porque sus dientes aún no han terminado de salir…

Astrid: Tienes un nombre curioso "Chimuelo"… (Mientras acariciaba al gato).

De pronto el celular de Hipo comenzó a sonar…

Hipo: (Contestando su celular). ¿Bueno?

_"¿Señor Hipo?"_

Hipo: ¿Sí?

_"Lamentamos mucho la noticia pero… Pero el señor Abadejo no pudo despertar y… ¡Falleció!"_

La noticia dejó quebrado a Hipo, él no sabía cómo reaccionar al saber que su único padre que también había tomado el roll de madre había fallecido. Obviamente por el silencio Astrid también había escuchado la noticia y comenzó a ver a Hipo como bajaba su cabeza y de él comenzaban a salir unas mínimas lágrimas, él intentaba hacerse el fuerte pero esta vez le era imposible.

Astrid: Lo siento mucho Hipo…

Hipo no reaccionaba, él solo miraba el suelo y veía como sus lágrimas caían al suelo. En eso Astrid recordó las palabras que Hipo le había dicho en el parque…

** _~*Flashback*~_**

Hipo: ¡Oye Astrid! Deja de ver a las personas demostrándose su amor… (Risueño)

Astrid: No es eso… Pero ¿No sé porque las parejas suelen besarse cuando el chico suele estar triste?

Hipo: (Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios). Solo te diré que para subir el ánimo de un chico triste basta con un beso de una chica linda para reanimarlo…

Astrid: Si claro… (Rodando los ojos).

**_ ~*Fin del Flashback*~_**

Astrid: ¿Hipo? (No muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer).

Hipo: (Levanta un poco su cabeza). ¿Sí?

En eso Astrid tomó a Hipo de su mentón y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios demostrándole que lo sentía mucho; Hipo ni siquiera cedió al beso y tampoco había cerrado sus ojos, él solo se había quedado impactado por aquello que Astrid acababa de hacer.

Astrid: Lo siento mucho… (Mirando hacia el suelo un poco avergonzada).

Hipo: (Reaccionando para luego abrazar a Astrid).

Astrid: (O/_/O).

Hipo: ¡Gracias! (Susurrando en su oído).

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 08, pobre Hipo :c, pero ¡Hey! Obtuvo un beso :v ok, me pasé. No sé ustedes pero mi parte favorito fue "¿Te gusta lamer?" xDDD es que fue muy gracioso inspirarme en algo pervertido xD. Espero les haya gustado queridos lectores y para los que se preguntan ¿Por qué hubo beso? Yo les diré "!Hey! ya era tiempo xD" Eso-Eso, eso es todo amigos xD y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Qué tengan un feliz día!, o lo que queda de él xD (^^). Hasta el próximo chapter! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Si fueras gay!, Gritaría ¡Great!, Jajaja :D ¿Qué ondas hijos de playa? n.n (Sin ofender a nadie, solo me gusta bromear).Y bienvenidos a la historia que los deja en la luna. Como se dieron cuenta yo no soy muy buena dando bienvenidas y tampoco despedidas pero… Saben qué… Aquí va el otro capítulo… ¡Se me había olvidado chic s, cada vez que vean este signo "[…]" significa que hay un corte fundido ¿Qué es eso? Pues verán, es ****una transición entre planos, en la que desaparece progresivamente la imagen que se fundía en negro y se disuelve por completo antes de que otra imagen surja de la misma oscuridad y blah, blah, blah xD. En simples palabras es un corte escénico que le da la bienvenida a una nueva escena (por ejemplo cuando es de día, se usa este "fundido" y luego se hace de noche ¿No sé si me entendieron? Espero que si y ahora si continuamos…**** Pero antes…**

**¿Qué? ¿Ya hay 105 reviews? (O_O) *Sangra por la nariz descontroladamente*. ¡Ahhh chic s ustedes me han hecho tan feliz! (^w^). ¡Gracias! (OwO).**

* * *

**CAPITULO 09:**

**_(Agencia de Agentes, California, 10:45 am)._**

Un mes había transcurrido de la sepultura del padre de Hipo, al igual que su antebrazo fracturado y su melancolía por la muerte de su padre, pero había algo más que lo ponía inquieto y era… ¡Claro que no! A Hipo nunca le incomodaba nada, pero a lo contrario de él, Astrid estaba muy inquieta y desde ese beso no había vuelto a hablar con él; por eso necesitaba apoyo… O algo parecido a eso proveniente de su amiga Brutilda.

Brutilda: ¿Cómo qué lo besaste? (Gritando escandalosamente).

Astrid: ¡Shhh! Robert podría escucharnos. (Susurrando).

Brutilda: ¿Y a quién le importa Robert?... ¿Y cómo sucedió?.

Astrid: Pues… ¡Solo lo hice!.

Brutilda: ¡Le hubieras dado duro contra el muro! (Entre risas).

Astrid: (Sonriendo). ¡Estás loca!

Brutilda: (Viendo a Astrid con una mirada de sospecha). ¡Te gusta!... ¿No es así?

Astrid: ¡Claro que no!

Brutilda: ¡Deja de reprimir tus sentimientos!

Astrid: Yo no estoy reprimiendo nada…

_"Les habla el Capitán para informarles que sus vacaciones ya fueron_ _programadas a partir de ahora, y nos veremos dentro de dos semanas"_

Robert, por accidente, se olvidó de apagar el micrófono por el cual su voz se esparcía por toda la Agencia y continúo hablando.

_Capitán: ¡Mamá! Ya tengo 37 años… Ya no necesito de tus cuidados…_ _(Apenado). ¡Sí! Ya sé que no estoy casado pero…_

_Carl: ¡Señor! (Susurrando)._

_Capitán: (Cubriendo el micrófono del celular y susurrando). ¡Ahora no Carl!_

_Carl: Pero señor… (Susurrando)._

_Capitán: ¿Qué?_

_Carl: Su voz se está escuchando por toda la Agencia… (Susurrando)._

Robert rápidamente apagó el micrófono de la Agencia; mientras todos se reían por aquello que habían escuchado.

Brutilda: ¡Qué patético!

Astrid: Si lo sé…

Brutilda: Oye, y ahora que ya somos libres, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Astrid: Amm… No lo sé, pero les prometí a mis padres que los visitaría…

Brutilda: ¡Tu vida es tan aburrida!

Astrid: ¡Oye!... Pero al menos sé que están vivos.

Brutilda: (Levantando su dedo índice para decir algo en defensiva, pero luego se recordó que Astrid tenía razón). ¡Ya cállate!

Astrid: (Con una sonrisa de victoria). ¡Bien!.

Brutilda: Oye ¿y por qué no vamos a la playa?

Astrid: ¡Ay! No lo sé Bru…

Brutilda: Tranquila, será divertido, solo tú y yo.

Astrid: ¿Enserio? ¿Solo seremos nosotras?

Brutilda: ¡Sep!

Astrid: Está bien… ¿Y dónde nos quedaremos?

Brutilda: No te preocupes… Mi hermano es amigo del gerente. ¡Así que andando!

Astrid: Muy bien… (No muy convencida). Solo déjame empacar…

Brutilda: ¡Ok! Yo iré a hablar con mi hermano.

Astrid: ¡Esta bien!

Brutilda mentía, ella no fue a hablar con su hermano, si no con Emilio.

Emilio: ¿Así que quieres que Hipo y yo las acompañemos? (Extrañado).

Brutilda: ¡Así es!

Emilio: ¿Por qué?

Brutilda: Porque quiero que ambos se conozcan mejor.

Emilio: Pero si ya se conocen…

Brutilda: ¡Emilio! (Fastidiada).

Emilio: Está bien, está bien, iremos…

Brutilda: ¡Genial!. Ahora ve y habla con Hipo, y recuerda, no menciones que Astrid irá.

Emilio: Bien… (Rodando los ojos).

Brutilda: Nos vemos en dos horas, solo sigan esta dirección. (Entregándole una nota en donde estaba apuntada una dirección).

Emilio: Muy bien, ya entendí…

Brutilda se fue y Emilio fue en busca de Hipo, y cuando lo encontró le contó acerca de la idea de Brutilda.

Hipo: ¡No! No quiero ir…

Emilio: ¡Ay! Vamos Hipo, será divertido… (Insistiendo).

Hipo: ¡No!

Emilio: ¡Por favor!

Hipo: A ver, ¿Qué parte de "No" no entiendes? ¿La "N" o la "O"? (Fastidiado).

Emilio: Pero ¿Por qué?

Hipo: ¡Porque si! ¡Y ya déjame en paz! (Dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar).

Emilio: (Angustiado sin nada más que decir). ¡Astrid irá!.

Hipo: (Deteniéndose y dando a su cabeza un giro de 180 grados). ¿Enserio?

Emilio: ¡Sí!

Hipo: Bien… Si iré… (Comenzando a caminar de nuevo).

Emilio: ¡Bien!... ¡Uff que alivio! (Reaccionando). ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? (Dándose un golpe en su frente). ¡Ay no! Le dije que Astrid iría… ¡Pero que imbécil soy!

Por otro lado Brutilda se dirigía de nuevo hacia la habitación que compartía con Astrid, pero fue detenida por su hermano.

Brutacio: ¡Hola hermana!

Brutilda: Hola Brutacio… (Rodando los ojos).

Brutacio: Oye pero cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿Eh?

Brutilda: Sí… Lo que sea…

Y por otro lado Hipo fue a la habitación de Astrid y luego entró, sin ni siquiera tocar o preguntar, él solo entró sigilosamente como un acosador sin que Astrid se diera cuenta y cerró la puerta, Astrid si pudo es escuchar la puerta cerrándose y se dio la vuelta para luego sonrojarse al extremo y ver a Hipo caminar hacia ella.

Astrid: (O/_/O). ¡Hi-Hipo! ¿Qué-Qué haces aquí? (Nerviosa y sonrojada).

Hipo: (Con una voz seductora). Solo pasaba a verte… (Caminando más a ella).

Astrid: ¿En-Enserio? (Retrocediendo lentamente).

Hipo: Si… ¿Sabes?... Tengo mucho tiempo de no verte… (Acercándose más a ella).

Astrid: Es que… Yo… (Retrocediendo más hasta que se topó con la pared).

Hipo: (Con una leve sonrisa en sus labios). ¡Perfecto!.

_"(Propósito de Hipo: Intimidar y excitar a Astrid xDD)"_

Hipo se acercó a Astrid hasta estar cara a cara con ella; Astrid no podía correr, moverse o retroceder, ella solo se quedaba ahí idiotizada por aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente y que la apresaban contra esa pared; Hipo sacó una de sus manos de sus bolsillos y luego tomó ambas muñecas de Astrid para luego alzarlas y ponerlas fuerte contra la pared; Astrid estaba reaccionando y luego comenzó a moverse para tratar de salir de las manos de Hipo.

Astrid: ¡Suéltame! (Forzándose).

Hipo: ¿Sabes?... Estaba pensando en el mes anterior cuando tú me besaste y pensé ¿Por qué no devolverte el favor?.

Astrid: (O/_/O). ¿E-Eh? (Sonrojada al extremo).

Hipo sacó su otra mano de su bolsillo y tomó lentamente el mentón de Astrid para luego inclinar demasiado su rostro y acercarse a sus labios y darle un cálido pero apasionante beso; Astrid respondió al beso y ninguno de los dos se detuvo, pues les resultaba agradable sentir los labios de cada uno, pero luego Astrid reaccionó y lo empujó.

Astrid: ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? (Furiosa).

Hipo se alejó un poco de Astrid para luego lamerse sus labios seductoramente.

Hipo: (Con voz seductora). ¡Wow Astrid! Eres toda una profesional en esto…

Astrid: ¡Ya cállate! (Furiosa).

Hipo: No mostraste mucha resistencia… (Con voz victoriosa).

Astrid tomó a Hipo de los hombros y comenzó a empujarlo hasta la puerta.

Astrid: (Mientras abría la puerta y lo sacaba de la habitación). ¡Vete!

En lo que Astrid empujaba a Hipo para sacarlo de la habitación, Robert iba caminando por ese pasillo y los vio.

Astrid: ¡No quiero volver a verte! (Mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara).

Capitán: ¿Sucede algo? (Extrañado).

Hipo: Pregúntele a ella. (Mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba de nuevo).

Capitán: (Suspirando). ¡Jóvenes!...

Astrid estaba en su habitación con una almohada en sus manos y golpeando fuerte a lo que sea que estuviera frente a ella.

Astrid: ¡Eres un imbécil pervertido! (Decía muy furiosa mientras la lanzaba a la pared). ¡Algún día Abadejo! (Tomando otra almohada)... Yo… Yo te… ¡Mataré! (Mientras gritaba fuertemente, desahogándose en la almohada).

En esos segundos Brutilda llegó a la habitación.

Brutilda: ¡Listo Astrid!... ¿Astrid? (Muy extrañada al ver como Astrid mordía la almohada).

Astrid: (Comenzando a actuar normal). ¿Qué sucede?. (O_O).

Brutilda: Ya hablé con mi hermano, y él ya habló con el gerente para que nos reservara una habitación.

Astrid: ¡Muy bien!

Brutilda: ¿Te pasó algo?

Astrid: ¡No!

Brutilda: Eres rara…

Astrid: ¿Nos vamos?

Brutilda: ¡Claro!

Brutilda y Astrid tomaron su equipaje y salieron de la Agencia, para luego subirse al auto rojo de Brutilda y que sus vacaciones comenzaran...

**_[…...]_**

Luego de unas horas de manejar por fin llegaron a la playa; Brutilda se estacionó, al igual que un carro negro se estacionó al lado derecho del auto de Brutilda. Astrid se bajó del auto al igual que su amiga.

Astrid: (Pensando). _¡No quiero volver a encontrarme con Hipo jamás!_

Para sorpresa de Astrid, cuando vio que la puerta del conductor del auto negro de la derecha se estaba abriendo y de ésta salía un hombre que llevaba puesta unas sandalias masculinas, unos shorts azules y una playera blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su definido cuerpo.

Astrid comenzó a verlo de pies a cabeza, pero ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el rostro de este apuesto hombre?

¡Obvio!, era nada más y nada menos que ¡Hipo!, que llevaba unos lentes de sol. Y cuando éste vio a Astrid se retiró sus lentes y se apoyó en la puerta del auto.

Hipo: ¡Qué sorpresa Hofferson! (Con una leve sonrisa).

Astrid: (Con cara de odio y de tomar un bate para destrozarle su atractiva y linda cara).

Era obvio que estas vacaciones no iban a ser las mejores…

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 09, y decidí actualizar ahora porque me siento bien ¡Happy! *Se levanta de la silla y comienza a bailar Harlem Shake* xDD. Quería decirles que cada vez que estoy escribiendo algo de Hipo, la canción "Hot Mess by Cobra Starship ", no deja de sonar en mi cabeza xD y es que es cierto, Hipo es un sexy lío xD, y les recomiendo que escuchen esa canción porque es tal como describo a Hipo :v. Bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Bye! :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Ho-Hola soy Liz y te apuesto un calcetín usado, a que estas vivo… :v *Sonidos de música* Wellcome to Ridiculousness xD ok no ¿Qué tal han estado mijos y mijas? xD y ahora continuaremos con las detestadas vacaciones de Astrid… (O tal vez no serán tan detestadas… *Truenos* xD). Por cierto, al final del capítulo les mostraré una de mis partes más preferidas de "Hot Mess" que son casi como me imagino a Hipo ewe ¡Ok y continuamos!**

**CAPITULO 10:**

**_(Playa Malibú, California, 02:00 pm)._**

Astrid: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? (Tratando de no perder la cordura de matar a Hipo).

Hipo: ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? Tu amiga nos invitó… (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid: ¿Qué Brutilda hizo qué? (Mirando a Brutilda muy furiosa).

Brutilda: Hipo tiene razón… ¡Yo los invité!

Astrid: ¡Imbéciles! (Murmurando).

Brutilda: Muy bien chicos… Vamos por la habitación...

Emilio: Nosotros llevaremos las maletas.

Brutilda: ¡Muy bien! Aquí tienen las llaves de mi auto. (Lanzándole las llaves a Emilio).

Emilio: (Tomando las llaves). ¡Ok!. Las vemos adentro.

Brutilda: Está bien. (Comenzando a caminar).

Astrid: (Siguiendo a Brutilda para hablar con ella). ¿Por qué los invitaste Bru? (Susurrando).

Brutilda: ¡Oh! ¡Ya sabes!, para que nos protejan…

Astrid: Somos agentes, ¿Lo olvidas?

Brutilda: ¡Sí lo sé!, ¿pero que tiene de malo un poco de compañía?

Astrid: No quería encontrarme con Hipo ¿De acuerdo?

Brutilda: ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no?

Astrid: ¡Porque no!

Las chicas entraron al hotel y Brutilda se fue a hablar con el gerente, mientras que Astrid se quedó sentada esperando por su amiga. Luego de unos minutos de hablar con el gerente, Brutilda obtuvo la llave y junto a su amiga se dirigieron a la habitación.

Brutilda: ¡Wow! (Mientras entraba a la habitación).

Astrid: Buena elección Bru… (Ya adentro de la habitación).

Brutilda: Tienes razón.

Astrid: ¿Y cuánto tiempo planeas que nos quedemos?

Brutilda: Amm… No lo sé ¿tal vez 3 días?

Astrid: Por mi está bien.

Brutilda: ¡Perfecto!

En eso, Emilio llegó con las maletas y entraron en la habitación.

Emilio: ¡Muy bien aquí están las maletas chicas! (Esforzándose mucho porque Hipo no le había ayudado a llevar alguna).

Brutilda: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Emilio: ¡No!. Solo necesito… (Dejando caer todas las maletas en el suelo). ¡Respirar! (Dejándose caer en una cama).

Brutilda: ¡Cómo sea! ¿Oye Emilio?

Emilio: ¿Qué?

Brutilda: ¿Quieres ir por alguna bebida?

Emilio: ¡Claro! (Levantándose de la cama).

Astrid: (Tomando a Brutilda del brazo y susurrando en su oído). Creí que íbamos a pasarla juntas…

Brutilda: Tranquila… Solo serán unos momentos…

Cómo pueden ver Brutilda no es la mejor amiga…

Ambos chicos se fueron dejando a Astrid sola; pero luego de unos segundos alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Astrid: (Pensando). _Probablemente Brutilda se percató de dejarme aquí sola…_ (Mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta).

Para sorpresa de aquella joven, Brutilda no era quién tocaba la puerta, en realidad era Hipo, aquel chico que ella deseaba que un rayo se encargara de él y se fuera al infierno; Astrid abrió la puerta y éste tenía puesto de nuevo sus lentes de sol y cuando vio a Astrid se los quitó en forma seductora.

Hipo: ¿Qué onda Hofferson? (Con voz maliciosa).

Astrid: ¡Vete al diablo! (Mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta).

Hipo puso su mano en la puerta para evitar que Astrid la cerrara y entró en la habitación.

Hipo: No sé porque estas furiosa… (Mientras se acercaba a una cama). Yo sé que lo disfrutaste… (Dejándose caer en la cama y ver a Astrid con una mirada de deseo).

Astrid: (Enseñándole su dedo de en medio con mucha furia). ¡Disfruta esto!

Hipo: (Comenzando a reír). Veo que tu amiga se olvidó de ti…

Astrid: No es cierto…

Hipo: Claro… (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid se acercó a su maleta y sacó una obra literaria, un bloqueador solar y unos lentes de sol, para luego irse de la habitación dejando a Hipo solo.

Astrid salió del hotel y comenzó a caminar para ir en busca de un lugar tranquilo para poder leer, al momento que ella caminaba el aire se encargaba de mover aquel vestido playero color turquesa que hacia resaltar mucho sus ojos y mover aquella cabellera rubia hacia donde el aire quisiera. Sin tomar en cuenta algunas miradas que muchos chicos le lanzaban.

La joven agente llegó a unas sillas playeras que estaban frente a la vista de la alberca en donde se recostó cómodamente y extendió un paraguas que estaba sobre dicha silla, Astrid se colocó un poco de bloqueador solar y extendió su libro, dispuesta a leerlo.

Astrid: (Suspirando). Muy bien Astrid, no hay nada que te moleste a partir de ahora… ¡Hora de leer!

Astrid comenzó a leer la obra literaria…

_*Primer cuadro*_

_Un patíbulo en el centro de una plaza. Basura, sangre y desorden. Recién pasado el mediodía, el sol pega sobre la escena. Moscas, muchas moscas. Goter yace, la cabeza vertical en un sitio y el cuerpo horizontal en otro, sobre la tarima. Mueve los ojos hacia todos los rumbos posibles._

_Abajo, en el pavimento, Moter, en iguales condiciones…_

_ ** […]**_

Astrid estaba muy entretenida leyendo pero luego algo o mejor dicho alguien la interrumpió, y era Hipo quien se había acercado sigilosamente a la chica para luego poner sus manos en el soporte de la silla sin que Astrid lo notara, para después inclinarse mucho y lamer seductoramente la oreja derecha de la chica. Astrid reaccionó y se levantó bruscamente de su silla para luego darse la vuelta y ver a Hipo que por cierto estaba muy risueño.

Astrid: ¡Oye ya basta! (Mientras se limpiaba su oreja). ¿Cuándo vas a detenerte? (En tono furioso).

Hipo: (Tomándola de la cintura para luego acercarse a ella). ¡Cuando te haga mía! (En tono malicioso).

Astrid: (Tratando de salir de las fuerzas de Hipo). ¡Ya déjame!

La actitud de ambos jóvenes llamaba mucho la atención de varios hombres y mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

Hipo: Deja de llamar la atención Hofferson… (Risueño y sujetándola más fuerte).

Astrid: ¡Déjame ir! (Esforzándose).

Ambos agentes estaban acercándose más a la alberca sin darse cuenta, debido a los jalones que Astrid daba por querer salir de los brazos de Hipo, aun cuando Hipo solo la sostenía por hacerla enfurecer más, pues le divertía mucho.

Hipo y Astrid ya estaban en la orilla de la alberca e Hipo fue el único que se dio cuenta.

Astrid: ¡Por última vez ya suéltame!

Hipo: Como quieras…

Hipo soltó a Astrid y ésta no se fijó donde pisó, así que "por accidente" la chica cayó a la alberca y cuando salió a flote vio a Hipo muy risueño.

Astrid: ¿De qué te ríes imbécil? (Furiosa).

Hipo: De lo torpe que eres…

Astrid: Ya cállate y ayúdame a salir. (Acercándose a la orilla de la alberca).

Hipo le dio su mano para que pudiera salir, pero Astrid no cedió a su ayuda y salió por su propia cuenta. Cuando la chica salió comenzó a recibir muchas miradas acosadoras de muchos hombres, pues el vestido playero de Astrid estaba mojado y hacia que su bikini se notara mucho ya que el vestido estaba a base de lino (Una tela que es un poco transparente cuando se moja); los celos de aquel castaño comenzaban a encenderse, pues no le agradaba la idea de que otros hombres la miraran, Astrid ignoraba todas esas miradas que recibía y seguía caminando para alejarse del castaño; Hipo no soportó más y tomo una toalla que estaba en el extremo de una silla y comenzó a seguir a Astrid; ella por lo contrario iba más que furiosa con aquel chico pero en cuestión de segundos fue rodeada por la espalda por unos brazos que tenían una toalla.

Astrid: (Pensando). _¿Pero qué…?._ (Mientras volteaba la mirada).

Y como era de esperarse, era nada más y nada menos que Hipo, quien la estaba abrazando y al mismo tiempo estaba cubriendo su vestuario con la toalla.

Hipo: (Recostando su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Astrid). ¡Lo siento Astrid! (Con una voz tan inocente y tierna que quisieras cortarte las venas con una cuchara xD).

Unas chicas que pasaban por ahí vieron la escena de Hipo y les causo ternura.

Chica #1: Awww mira que chico tan tierno… (*W*).

Chica #2: ¡Lo sé! Esa chica tiene mucha suerte…

Astrid: (¬¬) ¡Camina Abadejo! (Comenzando a caminar).

Hipo: ¡Muy bien! (^w^). (Sin soltarla).

Astrid: ¿Me vas abrazar en todo el camino?

Hipo: ¡Sep! (^^).

A Astrid se le hacía un poco difícil caminar pues tenía a Hipo detrás de su espalda, aunque en realidad se sentía muy segura en aquellos brazos del chico.

Astrid: ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Hipo: (Susurrando en su oído). ¡Lo que tú quieras que haga! (En tono de malicia).

Astrid: (O/_/O). Po-Podríamos caminar un poco… ¿No crees?

Hipo: Bien... (Soltándola).

Astrid: (Percatándose de lo que había dicho anteriormente). Iré a la habitación…

Hipo: ¿Por qué?

Astrid: Me vestiré.

Hipo: Bien… Te espero…

Astrid se fue de nuevo a la habitación, ella creía que Hipo se había quedado esperándola, pero no fue así; cuando Astrid entró a la habitación dejó la puerta sin cerrar e Hipo, quien la había seguido desde el inicio, entró a la habitación sin que Astrid se enterara. La chica había entrado al baño para cambiarse nuevamente y cuando finalizó salió de dicho lugar (el baño) y vio a Hipo recostado en una cama viendo hacia el techado con sus lentes en una de sus manos.

Astrid: ¿Qué-Qué haces aquí? (Nerviosa y furiosa).

Hipo: Decidí vigilarte… (Sin verle el rostro).

Astrid: ¡Pues ya me voy! (Comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta).

Hipo vio a Astrid caminar hacia la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al verla ¿Por qué?, pues porque la joven rubia llevaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas color morado con rayas negras, se veía hermosa, pero el problema era que a Hipo no le agradaba la idea de que otros chicos u hombres la vieran.

Hipo: ¡Hofferson!

Astrid: ¿Qué? (Deteniéndose).

Hipo: ¿Piensas salir vestida así?

Astrid: Eh… Sí… Por eso me cambie…

Hipo: No tienes que salir así.

Astrid: ¡Me da igual!

Hipo: (Tomando a Astrid de la muñeca). ¡Hofferson!

Astrid: ¡Ash! ¿Y ahora qué? (Fastidiada).

Hipo usó su otra mano para cubrir la vista de Astrid, y luego se inclinó y para darle una pequeña y leve mordida en su espalda baja, pasaron unos segundos cuando Astrid le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejando a Hipo en el suelo.

Astrid: ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste? (Furiosa).

Hipo: (Con una sonrisa pervertida). ¿Enserio piensas salir ahora con ese traje?. Aun cuando tengas esa marca en tu espalda…

Astrid: ¿Eh…? (Mientras se veía en un espejo y veía una marca de mordida un poco grande de color rojo). (Pensando). _Brutilda y Emilio pensarán que hice algo con Hipo (O_O)._ ¡Eres un idiota pervertido! (Cubriendo su espalda baja).

Hipo: (Poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta). Yo solo intento protegerte… (Guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la habitación).

Astrid: (Pensando). ¡_Muy bien Astrid! Esto no te va a perjudicar… Solo usa algo diferente… ¡Ash! Pero enserio quería usar ese traje… (Lamentándose). ¡Qué más dá!_

Luego de unos minutos que le tomo a Astrid vestirse de nuevo salió de la habitación, pero esta vez con unos shorts cortos y una playera rosa (y obvio con unas sandalias). Cuando la chica salió vio a Hipo esperando por ella; pero ella solo continuo caminando e Hipo comenzó a seguirla.

Astrid: (Pensando). _¿Por qué este pervertido me está siguiendo?... Ohh pero esto no se quedará así… ¡Me vengaré!..._

**Y así concluye el capítulo 10, ¡Tan-tan-tan! ¿Qué pasará? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo chapter! :D wuajajajaja. Y como había dicho antes aquí está la parte de Hot Mess:**

**_*Tropezando, pero si, sigues viéndote increíblemente bien,_****_  
Sigue haciendo lo que haces,  
y te hare mía_**

**Bueno, tu eres un enredo caliente y estoy enamorándome de ti,**  
**Y estoy como: "Maldita sea, déjame hacerte mi bebe"**  
**Porque puedes moverlo, agitarlo, si, tu sabes que hacer**  
**tu eres un problema caliente, y me encanta, diablos si**

**Estoy Hipnotizado, la ciudad es tu escenario**  
**Te miro morder un poco, vagando en las calles**  
**Tomando toda la noche, te crees ardiente**  
**y ohh, me encanta, me encanta, yeah, yeah***

**xDD si esa es la canción (obviamente traducida), en fin espero les haya gustado y no me vayan a matar o secuestrar por haberlos dejado con la intriga xD. Por cierto les tengo una pregunta para las chicas o también los chicos, ¿Creen que Hipo se vería sexy con un tatuaje en su espalda? xD por favor díganme lo que piensan.**

**¡Ahh! Casi se me olvidaba, ¿Hay algún cumpleañero o cumpleañera en este mes o el que se aproxima? Porque si es así, favor de reportarlo :v ¿Qué? A mi si me gusta felicitar a las personas :D. Eso es todo. ¡Bye, bye! :1**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hey que ondas amigos! ewe y wellcome al nuevo capítulo en donde habrán celos, pasiones (o algo así xD) y ya no sé qué más pero habrán muchas cosas. ¡Rayos! Yo quería dejarlos con la intriga más tiempo****(¬¬)****, pero veo que en este día tengo a muchos cumpleañeros y pues decidí publicar hoy, pero para el próximo capítulo tardaré un poco, pues últimamente no he escrito nada D: pero bueno… ¡Aquí están los cumpleañeros de este mes!**

**Felicidades para:**

**~Hillary~**

**~Videl S, S~**

**~Sasory01~ **

**~Miriam~**

**~Anya~**

**~Lolita~**

**~Mauricio Ocampo~**

**~Lo Loca~**

**~Hermano de Hiccstrid~**

**¡Vaya! ¡Cuántos cumpleañeros en este día! (O_O). Pero bueno… Este capítulo va para todos ustedes, tómenlo como un obsequio de cariño (^w^). Espero lo disfruten :'D**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11:**

**_(Playa Malibú, California, 04:00 pm)_**

Astrid estaba decidida, su venganza aún no estaba en mente, pero estaba decidida a que tarde o temprano ella se vengaría a como dé lugar.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por todo el lugar del hotel se encontraron con Brutilda y Emilio. Brutilda llevaba un bikini de una sola pieza y escotado de atrás y Emilio solo llevaba unos shorts blanco.

Brutilda: ¡Hey Astrid! (Saludándola).

Astrid: Hola… (-_-). (Disgustada).

Brutilda: ¿Qué te pasa?.

Astrid: ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Pues es simple! Pasa que mi "amiga" me deja olvidada y me deja sola. (Furiosa).

Brutilda: ¿No me digas que estuviste sola? (Mientras cruzaba los brazos en forma de sarcasmo).

Astrid: ¡Ash! ¡Olvídalo!

Emilio: Oye Hipo ¿por qué no te quitas la playera? Hace mucho calor…

Hipo: No me gusta la idea… (Mientras desviaba la mirada).

Astrid: (Pensando). _Con que no te gusta quitarte la playera ¿Eh Abadejo?_. _Se me ocurre la mejor idea de todas… _(Con una sonrisa maléfica).

Brutilda: Oye Astrid ¿qué te parece si vamos a la alberca?

Astrid: Claro…

Emilio: Hipo ¿qué te parece si vamos por unas malteadas?

Hipo: Lo que digas… (Despreocupado).

Los chicos se fueron en busca de unas malteadas, en cuanto a las chicas, ellas se dirigían hacia la alberca.

Brutilda: ¿Astrid…?

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Brutilda: ¿Qué sucedió con tu bikini?

Astrid: Eh… No lo traje…

Brutilda: ¿Enserio?

Astrid: (Tocando su espalda baja en donde tenía la marca) ¡Sí!

Luego, por fin, llegaron a la alberca y Brutilda entró al agua, mientras que Astrid solo se quedó sentada en la orilla con sus pies dentro del agua.

Brutilda: ¿Por qué no nadas? (Apoyando sus brazos en las piernas de Astrid).

Astrid: No… Estoy bien…

En eso, Hipo y Emilio se hicieron presentes con tres malteadas.

Emilio: (Sentándose al lado derecho pero un poco alejado de Astrid). ¡Aquí tienes Brutilda! (Entregándole la malteada).

Brutilda: ¡Gracias! (Alejándose de Astrid y tomando la malteada).

Hipo: (Sentándose muy cerca al lado izquierdo de Astrid y metiendo los pies en el agua). ¡Aquí tienes Hofferson! (Entregándole la malteada).

Astrid: (-_-). Gracias… (Tomando la malteada).

Brutilda: Aww que lindos (^w^). Ven Emilio hay que dejarlos solos… (Tratando de caminar en el agua).

Emilio: (Fastidiado). ¡Ash! (Alejándose de ellos).

Astrid: (Comenzando a beber la malteada). (Pensando). _¡Muy bien Astrid! ¡Es hora!, ¡solo hazlo!._

La venganza de Astrid no era algo que fuera a molestar tanto a Hipo, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa, así que hizo lo siguiente.

Astrid: (Lanzando la malteada "por accidente" a la playera blanca de Hipo). ¡Oops!. ¡Qué torpe soy!

Hipo: (Viendo la mancha gigante, no muy alarmado).

Astrid: Parece que tendrás que quitarte la playera Abadejo… (En tono de sarcasmo).

Hipo: (Con una sonrisa de malicia). ¡Si eso quieres!...

Hipo se quitó la playera y ¿Cuál era la razón de por la cual el joven no se la quitaba?. Era porque llamaba mucho la atención ¿por qué? Porque todo su abdomen y pecho estaban en muy buena forma, no como el de un spartaco que hasta podrías vomitar de tan solo verlos, si no que estaban simplemente en muy buena forma, sin mencionar algunas cicatrices y pecas que lo acompañaban que lo hacía verse aún más sexy y con la que cualquier chica podría "fantasear" o incluso "salivar" con tan solo una vista (a excepción de Astrid); lo cual pasó, cuando el castaño se retiró la playera comenzó a recibir muchas miradas de muchas chicas e incluso de algunos chicos y a él no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Hipo: (Mirando a Astrid con una mirada de malicia) ¿Te excita verdad?

Astrid: (Rodando los ojos y desviando la mirada). (Pensando). _¡Qué idiotez!... Esto no funcionó…_

Hipo se lanzó al agua para tratar de ocultarse un poco, aunque era un poco difícil, pues él era muy alto y en una alberca no muy profunda podría notarse a metros de distancia.

Hipo: (Arreglando unos mechones de cabello que salían de su lugar). ¿No vienes Hofferson?

Astrid: ¡No! (Cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada).

Cuando él ya estaba dentro del agua una chica llegó a saludarlo llamando rápidamente la atención de Astrid.

Chica: ¡Hola!.

Hipo: (Dando una mirada a Astrid para luego ver a la chica). Hola…

Chica: ¿Estas solo?

Astrid: (Pensando). _¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar con esa chica? ¿Y cómo se le ocurre a esa chica preguntar si está solo, si yo estoy aquí! _

Hipo: (Mirando a Astrid de nuevo para luego ver a la chica). Así parece…

Astrid: (Pensando). _¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Yo estoy con él!_

La chica se sentía un poco incomoda al hablar con Hipo, porque Astrid estaba frunciendo el ceño, aun cuando su mirada no estaba en ellos dos, pero si escuchaba sus "conversaciones".

Chica: Lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

Hipo: ¿Por qué deberías? (Despreocupado).

Chica: No lo sé… Tal vez tu chica está celosa… (Tímidamente).

Hipo: ¡Pfff! ¿Cuál chica?

Chica: Entonces… ¿Quieres caminar un poco o tal vez nadar? (Amablemente).

Hipo: (Mirando por última vez a Astrid con una sonrisa de "ironía"). ¡Muy bien vamos!

Astrid: (Pensando). _¡Es un zorro! (*Zorro en el sentido que se va con cualquier chica, según mi país xD, obviamente también lo tomamos como un animal mamífero :v… We are crazy! (Hardcore xD)._

Hipo se fue con la atractiva chica de complexión bronceada, cabello negro y ojos marrones; dejando sola a Astrid, a ella no le importaba mucho pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía "¡Míralos!"; cosa que hizo; cuando volteo a verlos vio a ambos jóvenes jugando waterpolo, muy felices.

Astrid: (Rodando los ojos). ¡Qué patético!. (Siempre con los brazos cruzados).

En esos momentos Brutilda llegó a hablar con Astrid.

Brutilda: Hola Astrid. (Mientras se sentaba a su lado).

Astrid: Hola… (-_-). (Sin verle el rostro).

Brutilda: ¿Hipo te dejó sola?

Astrid: ¿Acaso no es obvio? Creo que a todos les agrada dejarme sola. (Mirando a Brutilda).

Brutilda: ¡Ay! No seas ridícula…

Astrid: ¿Por qué no te vas con Emilio? Veo que últimamente estas siempre con él. (En tono de sarcasmo).

Brutilda: Es porque es muy amigable y tenemos muchas cosas en común… ¡Pero bueno!, ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Hipo?

Astrid: ¿Hablar de qué?

Brutilda: De qué quieres estar con él…

Astrid: ¡Nahh! Además él ya tiene compañía… No necesita a nadie más…

Brutilda: ¡Ay Dios! Pero que celosa eres.

Astrid: ¡No soy celosa!

Brutilda: Entonces ¿Solo tienes celos?.

Astrid: ¡Qué no! (Furiosa).

Brutilda: ¡Claro!... No son celos, solo son maripositas encabronadas… (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid: (Riendo levemente). Siempre sabes cómo subir mi ánimo.

Brutilda: Para eso son los amigos…

Astrid: Si… También para dejarte plantados y abandonados… (Sarcásticamente).

Brutilda: Lo hago porque quiero verte feliz como ¡una señora de Abadejo! (Haciendo ademanes de orgullo).

Astrid: ¿Sabes?... Mi felicidad tiene once letras…

Brutilda: (Pensando). _¿Once letras? Mmmm…! H-I-P-O-A-B-A-D-E-J-O!_ (Gritando) ¡Hipo Abadejo!...

Astrid: Eh… No… ¡M-I-F-E-L-I-C-I-D-A-D! (Deletreándolo).

Brutilda: (Riendo). Eres una genio…

Y así pasó Astrid el resto de la tarde con su amiga, a excepción de la noche…

**_ […]_**

**_(Playa Malibú, California, 08:00 pm)._**

Astrid estaba en el balcón del hotel viendo hacia el hermoso ambiente de las luces de las casas u otros hoteles, sin mencionar el hermoso cielo estrellado que se encontraba arriba de ella; el viento soplaba en su delicado rostro y una tranquilidad inmensa era disfrutada por aquella chica, hasta que llego su amiga…

Brutilda: Oye Astrid, ¿No quieres ir por algo de comer?

Astrid: (De lo más tranquila que le era posible). No… Está bien…Ve tú…

Brutilda: Muy bien…

Brutilda se fue dejando sola a su amiga… Bueno, no del todo… Su tranquilidad no duro mucho, luego de unos segundos el castaño se hizo presente…

Hipo: Hola Hofferson… (Apoyando sus antebrazos en el cabecero del balcón y mirando a Astrid con malicia).

Astrid: (Su tranquilidad se estaba convirtiendo en odio con celos hacia aquel chico). (Desviando su mirada para verlo). ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que decides venir! (Sarcásticamente).

Hipo: (Risueño). ¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste?. (Acercándose más a ella).

Astrid: ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tu amiguita? A ella si le daría placer de volverte a ver… (En tono de sarcasmo).

Hipo: Me aburren las chicas fáciles… (En tono de ironía).

Astrid: (Dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar). Lo siento pero no hablo con "casanovas"…

Hipo: ¿A dónde vas?

Astrid: ¡Lejos de un zorro como tú!

Hipo: (Tomando a Astrid de la muñeca y contraminándola contra la pared). ¡Estás celosa! ¿Verdad? (Risueño).

Astrid: ¡Claro que no! (Frunciendo el ceño).

Hipo: Yo sé que si…

Astrid: Abadejo no estoy de humor para esto… (Seriamente).

Hipo: ¿Por qué no? ¿Te dominan los celos?.

Astrid: ¡Quítate de encima! (Empujándolo).

Hipo: Eres muy difícil Hofferson… (Contraminándola de nuevo, con más fuerza). ¡Me excita!

Astrid: (Sonrojada). ¡Eres un idiota!.

Hipo: ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o en la habitación? (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid: (Sonrojada al cien por ciento).

Hipo: (Inclinándose para susurrar en su oído). Me encanta cuando te sonrojas… (Dando una leve mordida en su oreja).

Astrid: ¡Ya quítate! (Lo empuja con fuerza y camina a su habitación).

Hipo: (Comienza a reírse levemente). ¡Ay Hofferson!... (Murmurando). ¡Me vuelves loco!

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 11, espero les haya gustado, y nuevamente les deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a todos y todas que cumplen en este día; por eso les escribí está canción a cada uno de ustedes:**

**¡Feliz, feliz cumpleaños! Que los cumplas feliz, Y todos te deseamos que te crezca la nariz ¡Hey!**

**xDD y bueno, eso es todo, (sí lo sé, soy experta en escribir canciones de cumpleaños xD).**

**Para ~Lady Aira H H~ Yo te recomendaría que visites la página oficial de Fanfiction en Google, luego entra a la categoría de "Movies" (Películas). Luego te saldrán todas las películas, pero si en este caso tú sólo quieres de HTTYD pues las buscas y allí te saldrán todas las historias que existen; pero lo que sí te recomiendo es crearte una cuenta, para poder seguir las historias y estar al tanto para saber cada cuando suben capítulo. ¡Suerte!**

**Bien chicos y chicas, eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo chapter (Y sí veo Hola Soy German Aileen xD) ¡Saludos a todos! ewe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ho-Hola soy Liz y te apuesto una patata a que me quieres meter a una olla con agua hirviendo y ver como mi piel se va desintegrando poco a poco :v *Comienza a reflexionar* ¡Eughh! :s **

**Lamento no haber actualizado TTnTT pero estoy en exámenes finales :/ pero da igual; y veré que les parece esta nueva parte, y otra cosa (si ya lo sé, yo los aburro de tanto blah, blah, blah xD) creo que comenzaré a escribir de una forma diferente porque la verdad, la forma que utilizo es un poco complicada y la forma en que lo relataré será más explicado (*coff,coff no es cierto coff,coff*) ekizde :J. Ok y comenzamos…**

**Antes que nada, quiero felicitar a unos cumpleañeros, que tal vez ya pasó su día :v pero aun así los saludaré xD.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños a:**

**~Ashley Kache~**

**~Astrid Peke~**

**~Sasory01~**

**Espero les guste este capítulo y ¡FELICIDADES! ^w^**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12:**

**_(Playa Malibú, California, 06:00 pm)_**

Brutilda: A ver, ¿cómo que me necesitas?

Brutilda caminaba lado a lado de la habitación discutiendo con su madre, mientras que Astrid la observaba caminar de un lado a otro.

Brutilda: Madre pero estoy en vacaciones… (Renegando).

Su madre le pedía que cuidara a su hermano Brutacio por unos días ya que éste últimamente no se encontraba bien de salud.

Brutilda: ¡Bien! (Entre dientes). (Guarda su celular en su jeans). Lo siento Astrid, pero al parecer mis vacaciones terminaron…

Astrid: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Brutilda: Mi madre quiere que cuide por unos días al zoquete de mi hermano, al parecer el tarado se cayó de las escaleras… (Rodaba los ojos).

Astrid: Oye pero estas vacaciones iban a ser de nosotras juntas… (Un poco furiosa).

Brutilda: Lo siento linda… Las cosas suceden… (Mientras comienza a empacar sus cosas).

Astrid: Pues entonces yo también me iré… (Cruzando los brazos).

Brutilda: No te enfades… Tal vez podamos pasar la noche juntas….

Astrid: (Mira a Brutilda con cara extrañada). Eso sonó un poco para lesbianas ¿No crees?.

Brutilda: ¿Sabes qué?, esta noche podemos ir a una fiesta, será en el "Coffee Shop".

Astrid: ¿Y dónde es?

Brutilda: No estoy segura pero, sé que está cerca de la casa de Hipo, tú solo espérame en el parque que está cerca de allí.

Astrid: Bien…

Brutilda: ¡Como sea! (Cierra su maleta con fuerza y la levanta de la cama). Nos vemos luego… (Sale de la habitación y se va).

Astrid: (Suspira decepcionada). Sera mejor que yo también me vaya… (Se levanta de la cama y de pronto tocan la puerta).

_Emilio: Astrid ¿puedo pasar? (Desde afuera de la habitación)._

Astrid: Claro pasa…

Emilio entró a la habitación y vio a Astrid empacando sus cosas.

Emilio: ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Astrid: Me voy…

Emilio: ¿Tú también?

Astrid: ¿Tú te vas también?

Emilio: Creo que sí, Hipo se fue a su casa, así que…

Astrid: (Interrumpe a Emilio). ¿Hipo se fue?

Emilio: Eh… ¡Sí! ¿Por?

Astrid: No, por nada… (Termina de empacar sus cosas y levanta su maleta). ¡Muy bien, nos vemos luego… (Camina hacia la puerta).

Emilio: ¡Oye Astrid!

Astrid: (Se detiene). ¿Sí?

Emilio: Robert me llamo esta mañana, y quiere vernos mañana en la Agencia.

Astrid: Detesto que interrumpa nuestras "vacaciones"… Entonces te veo mañana… (Sale de la habitación).

Emilio: Adiós…

**_[…]_**

Astrid tomó un taxi y le dijo al conductor que la llevara hasta dicho parque, en donde se verían con su amiga en una hora.

Luego de treinta minutos que le tomó al taxi llegar hasta tal lugar, Astrid se bajó del auto amarillo y se fue a sentar a una banca; pues faltaban diez minutos para que supuestamente su amiga y ella se dirigieran a la fiesta.

El clima parecía como si una tormenta se aproximara…

Astrid: Será mejor que llame a Brutilda… (Saca su celular de su jeans y comienza a marcar el número de su amiga).

_Brutilda: ¿Diga?_

Astrid: ¿Oye ya estás cerca?

_Brutilda: (Ríe tontamente). Oye ¿A que no adivinas qué?_

Astrid: ¿Qué? (-_-)

_Brutilda: Creo que llegaré un poco tarde…_

Astrid: ¿Qué tanto?

_Brutilda: Yo diría… ¡Toda la noche!..._

Astrid: ¡Está a punto de llover y tú…! (Conteniendo sus ganas de gritar). ¡Olvídalo! (Corta la llamada muy furiosa). Muy bien Astrid, relájate… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Y en eso, comienza a llover muy fuerte, haciendo que la chica comenzara a mojarse por completo y haciendo que su paciencia comenzara a desaparecer.

Astrid: ¡Al carajo la vida…! (Cierra sus ojos y apoya su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca).

La rubia podía sentir como las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro; el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cuerpo de la joven; pero luego pudo sentir como las gotas dejaban de caer en su rostro (sin embargo, si continuaban cayendo en sus piernas), la chica abrió sus ojos y, para su sorpresa, Hipo estaba a su lado cubriéndola con un paraguas.

Hipo: ¿Qué haces aquí, Hofferson?

Astrid: ¡Disfruto del hermoso atardecer! (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: No deberías de estar aquí…

Astrid: ¡Tú tampoco! (Cruza los brazos).

Hipo: ¡Bien!... Me voy… (Deja de cubrir a Astrid y comienza a caminar unos metros lejos de ella, para luego darse la vuelta y llamar a Astrid). ¡Déjate de estupideces y ven conmigo!

Astrid: (Desvía la mirada para ignorarlo).

Hipo: (Camina hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y comienza a jalarla hasta llegar a su casa).

Astrid: ¿Oye qué haces? ¡Suéltame!.

Hipo: (La ignora).

Al cabo de unos minutos de "caminar", ambos llegan al departamento de Hipo y entran, o mejor dicho, Hipo abre la puerta y empuja a Astrid para que ésta entre; la chica se queda como una idiota parada en la entrada del departamento un poco apenada, viendo a Hipo como guardaba el paraguas en una habitación.

Hipo: (Se quita su camiseta mojada, dejando al aire libre su espalda definida, acompañada con unas cuantas pecas, sin mencionar el enorme tatuaje que parecía un dragón negro formando un círculo en toda su espalda).

Astrid: (Se sorprende mucho al ver aquel sensual tatuaje en la espalda de aquel chico, pues no recordaba haberlo visto cuando estaban en la playa).

La chica ve al castaño dejar su camiseta en un perchero y lo ve tomar una toalla que también estaba en el perchero para luego caminar hacia ella y ofrecerle la toalla.

Hipo: Tienes frío, ¿No es así?

Astrid: (Sale del trance por ver aquellos jeans hasta la cintura de aquel chico, junto con su abdomen y pecho definidos que estaban acompañados por unas cuantas pecas). ¿¡Eh!? (Sonrojada y apenada).

Hipo: (Le coloca la toalla en uno de sus hombros). Sécate… (Camina hasta la cocina para ser bombardeado por constantes maullidos provenientes de su gato). ¡Ya Chimuelo, tranquilízate!. (Abre la alacena y saca una lata de atún para luego depositar el contenido en el tazón del gato).

Astrid: (Deja de observar a Hipo y comienza a secar su rostro).

Hipo: ¡Oye Hofferson!

Astrid: ¿Sí?

Hipo: ¿Quieres beber algo? Agua tal vez… (Sarcásticamente).

Astrid: No gracias… Estoy bien…

Hipo: (Abre la nevera y saca cinco cervezas, para luego irse a sentar en la alfombra del suelo situada en la sala de estar y deja las bebidas en una pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de la sala). ¿Quieres una cerveza? (Quita la tapa de la cerveza y alza la bebida).

Astrid: Yo no bebo…

Hipo: Pero no te quedes allí como una momia, ven a sentarte…

Astrid: (Decide caminar hasta donde Hipo y se sienta incómodamente en la alfombra frente a él). ¿Dónde están los sofás?

Hipo: En el sótano… (Mientras le da trago a la cerveza).

Astrid: ¿Por qué están allí?

Hipo: Soy mitad japonés, no necesito sofás… (Comienza a beber de nuevo).

Astrid: (Comienza a ver de reojo el pecoso abdomen del chico).

Hipo: (Deja la botella vacía en la mesa y toma nuevamente otra cerveza). ¿Enserio no quieres una? (Insistiendo).

Astrid: No… Yo no ingiero alcohol.

Hipo: Pero no contiene mucho, solo el cinco por ciento.

Astrid: _(Pensando). No debería de hacerlo sentir mal, enserio está insistiendo mucho…_ ¡Está bien…! (No muy convencida).

Hipo: (Abre la bebida y se la da). ¡Aquí tienes!

Astrid: (Toma la bebida y le da un pequeño trago).

Hipo: (Risueño). ¿Y bien?

Astrid: No esta tan mal…

**_ ~*Unas horas más tarde*~_**

Astrid: Y yo le dije: "Sal de camino" *!Hip!* (En tono ebrio, con la cerveza en su mano).

La chica estaba ebria y, aunque solo había bebido dos cervezas, el efecto si había surgido en ella.

Hipo: (Comienza a reírse levemente por ver a Astrid actuar de esa forma tan absurda). Tengo que grabar esto, o de lo contrario no lo creerás… (Saca su celular y comienza a grabar a Astrid). ¡Dime Hofferson!. ¿Estás ebria? (Risueño).

Astrid: ¡Sí! (Con una expresión de alegría en su rostro). (^w^).

Hipo: ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Astrid: ¡Sí! (^w^).

Hipo: ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo desenfrenado esta noche?

Astrid: ¡Claro que sí! (^w^). (Muy feliz).

Hipo: (Se graba a sí mismo). Lo siento Hofferson, no puedes ver como continuara esto… (Corta la grabación y deja su celular en la mesa, para luego observar a Astrid).

Astrid: (Se intenta poner de pie, pero en cambio, logra tropezar con la mesa y cae a los brazos del chico, y su rostro queda sobre el abdomen de él).

Hipo: (Le sujeta su mentón y la acerca a él). ¿Estás bien? Parece como si… (Es interrumpido por Astrid).

Astrid: (Pone su dedo índice en los labios del chico para evitar que éste hablara). ¡Shhh! Estoy bien…

Hipo: (La observa fijamente).

Astrid: (Quita su dedo de los labios de Hipo y con éste mismo comienza a rozar suavemente el abdomen y pecho del chico). Todo es tu culpa…

Hipo: (Su piel comienza a excitarse y erizarse por sentir aquel leve movimiento que la chica hacía en su abdomen).

Astrid: (Observa su abdomen y luego mira el rostro de Hipo y se acerca un poco a sus labios). ¡Estúpido y sensual Hipo! (-3-). (Cae profundamente dormida en el pecho del chico).

Hipo: (La ve dormir en su pecho cómodamente y comienza a acariciar la cabeza de la chica, un poco risueño).

De pronto el celular de Astrid comienza a sonar desde el interior de un bolsillo de su jeans…

Hipo: (Saca el celular sin que Astrid despertara y contesta). ¿Diga?

_Brutilda: ¿Hipo?_

Hipo: ¿Sí?

_Brutilda: ¿Sabes dónde está Astrid? _

Hipo: Ella está conmigo…

_Brutilda: ¿Qué? (Sorprendida). ¿Entonces no paso por ella?_

Hipo: No es necesario… (Comienza a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia nuevamente).

_Brutilda: ¡Ok, bye!_

Hipo: (Corta la llamada y coloca el celular en la mesa y ve de nuevo a Astrid dormir sobre él). ¡Andando Astrid! (Rodea a la chica con sus brazos, la carga y se pone de pie, para luego llevar a Astrid hasta la habitación de él, en donde la acuesta y la cubre con la sábana).

El castaño se quedó unos momentos sentado a su lado, admirando su ternura al ver como dormía plácidamente, luego sólo se inclinó para darle un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla.

Hipo: Descansa… ¡Astrid…! (Sale de la habitación y vuelve a sentarse en nuevo en la alfombra, para luego tomar otra cerveza y comenzar a beberla).

Por la mente del chico pasaba una y otra vez el mismo recuerdo…

** _~*Flashback*~_**

_Astrid: (Se intenta poner de pie, pero en cambio, logra tropezar con la mesa y cae a los brazos del chico, y su rostro queda sobre el abdomen de él)._

_Hipo: (Le sujeta su mentón y la acerca a él). ¿Estás bien? Parece como si… (Es interrumpido por Astrid). _

_Astrid: (Pone su dedo índice en los labios del chico para evitar que éste hablara). ¡Shhh! Estoy bien…_

_Hipo: (La observa fijamente)._

_Astrid: (Quita su dedo de los labios de Hipo y con éste mismo comienza a rozar suavemente el abdomen y pecho del chico). Todo es tu culpa… _

_Hipo: (Su piel comienza a erizarse por sentir aquel leve movimiento que la chica hacía en su abdomen)._

_Astrid: (Observa su abdomen y luego mira el rostro de Hipo y se acerca un poco a sus labios). ¡Estúpido y sensual Hipo! (-3-). (Cae profundamente dormida en el pecho del chico)._

**_ ~*Fin del Flashback*~_**

Hipo: (Da una leve sonrisa y vuelve a dar un trago a la cerveza).

**_ […]_**

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado porque me desvelé para poder escribirlo, ya que la inspiración no se me iba (-3-) ekizde :v. Unas cosas que quería aclarar es que, Hipo sólo no posee sofás, pero si TV, mesa y etcétera, y también que a Hipo le agradó que Astrid lo llamara "!Estúpido y sensual Hipo!" asdsasad Todo es culpa de Dreamworks que hicieron a Hipo tan zekzi *Q* xDD. Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo… **

**Saludos a Kijalessa, a Perú y a todos los países que leen esta historia ewe.**

**Mi querida amiga Aileen, sería mejor si te lo dijera por mensaje ¿No crees? Así que mándame de tu cuenta un mensaje a esta cuenta ¿Ok? Porque así es menos difícil, ¡Saludos! :D**

**Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo lectores :D, aun no estoy segura de cuando actualizaré D: pero no creo tardar más de 1 año xD ¡Bye, bye! (Sí hay algún lector o lectora que le guste Shingeki No Kyojin, por favor reportarse con la chica rara escritora de esta historia xD; ¡Necesito más amigos/as! D:) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo a todos y todas \ (•◡•) / Este día tengo una noticia que darles, aunque no quería decir nada, pues no me gusta hacerme la importante x'D. Pero ya que no tengo vida social les diré... ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ｡◕‿‿◕｡ (Consciencia: ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te feliciten?) Yo: Poz... Sí ¿No? (Consciencia: A nadie le importa si hoy es tu cumpleaños... ¬_¬) Yo: (ಥ﹏ಥ) No importa... *Se va a un rincón a llorar*. ¡Bueeeno! Dejemos el drama a un lado y demos la bienvenida al nuevo chapter xD...**

**Feliz Cumpleaños también a:**

**~Mariana~**

**¡FELICIDADES (• ε •)!**

**__****Nota: Jack Frost aparecerá a partir de este capítulo, ya que hubieron muchos reclamos y sugerencias...**

**__****Nota 2: No me reclamen por haber tardado y porque no escribí la parte en donde Astrid despierta. No sean niñitas ¬¬ xD.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13:**

_**(Agencia de Agentes, California, Estados Unidos, 11:45 am).**_

Astrid estaba en la sala de tiros, practicando su puntería sobre una silueta de cartón que tenía alrededor de cinco tiros; por su mente vagaban algunos pensamientos de lo que pudo haber ocurrido la noche anterior (sin mencionar que, haber despertado en una habitación desconocida le fue muy extraño e incómodo), sin embargo, esos pensamientos no le hacían fallar su coordinada puntería. Hacía ya, cinco tiros e iba por el tiro número seis, hasta que escuchó algo.

Hipo: Hola Hofferson… (En tono de simplicidad).

Astrid: (Se tensa al escuchar la voz del castaño y rápidamente se voltea y le dispara accidentalmente a su abdomen para que el chico lo esquivara tranquilamente como si se tratara de una bola o algo normal).

Hipo: Ten cuidado… (Mientras se acerca a ella).

Astrid: ¡¿Qué carajos Abadejo?! (Camina alarmada hacia él para luego romper su camiseta fieramente y observar si poseía alguna herida).

Hipo: ¡Uhh! ¿Vamos a la segunda fase Hofferson? (Ignorando lo que la chica hacía).

Astrid: (Se da cuenta de que el chico no poseía ningún chaleco anti-balas y se alarma aún más) ¡¿Dónde diablos está tu chaleco anti-balas?!

Hipo: Jamás los uso porque no los necesito… (Desvía la mirada despreocupadamente).

Astrid: ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y sí te hubiera disparado?

Hipo: (La contramina contra la pared y toma su mentón). Pero no lo hiciste… Dime… ¿Enserio serias capaz de lastimarme?

Astrid: (Se sonroja un poco ante la pregunta del chico). Eh… Yo…

_"¡A todos los agentes! Se les necesita en las sala de juntas ¡En este_ _momento!" (Se escuchó la voz de Robert en el parlante)._

Hipo: (Deja de apresar a Astrid). Andando…

Astrid: Pe-Pero ¿Y tú camiseta?

El chico estaba mostrando todo su abdomen, ya que la chica rubia la había roto momentos antes…

Hipo: Usaré mi sudadera… (Sale de la sala de tiros, seguido por Astrid).

**_[…]_**

Minutos después de que Hipo se cubriera con su sudadera la camiseta rasgada se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas. Cuando entró pudo observar a Astrid y al resto de sus compañeros formados debidamente esperando a que su capitán llegara a dicha sala, él se dirigió hacia Astrid no sin antes ser llamado por Heather.

Heather: ¡Hipo! ¡Te aparté un lugar aquí! (Alzando su mano para que el castaño la notara).

Hipo: (Voltea su mirada hacia ella). No es necesario… Ya tengo mi lugar aquí… (Dijo en tono seco mientras se formaba a la derecha de Astrid).

Heather: (Queda apenada por lo ocurrido y le lanza una mirada asesina a su compañera Astrid).

Astrid: ¡Vete Abadejo! (Furiosa).

Hipo: Me temo que eso no será posible…

En eso, el capitán entra a la sala acompañado por dos hombres. Uno de ellos estaba a su izquierda y poseía el traje de agentes Berkianos*, éste parecía tener 25 años y una complexión sumamente clara (más de lo normal), cabello blanco y ojos sumamente azules; el otro hombre se encontraba a la derecha de Robert, éste parecía tener 24 años y al igual que el anterior, también poseía el traje de agente Berkiano; su complexión era clara y su cabello, al igual que sus ojos eran muy oscuros (podría decirse que eran negros).

Robert: Agentes, Tengo el honor de presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros… (Presenta al hombre que tenía a su derecha). Él es Patán Jorgenson que ha venido desde Wisconsin para ofrecer sus conocimientos a esta agencia. Y él… (Presenta al hombre de su izquierda). Es Jack Frost…

Hipo: (Se impresiona un poco ante la presentación de dicho agente).

Astrid: (Nota la reacción de su compañero). ¿Estás bien? (Murmurando).

Hipo: Sí… (Vuelve de nuevo a su actitud normal).

Robert: ¿Qué sucede Hofferson y Abadejo? (Les pregunta al ver que ambos murmuraban entre sí). ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con los demás? (Seriamente).

Astrid: (O/_/O) Eh… No… (Apenada).

Hipo: (Desvía la mirada hacia otro lado).

Robert: ¡Bien! Cómo les decía… Él es Jack Frost y es una agente de intercambio que estará en observación y práctica por un determinado tiempo, así que lo dejaré a cargo de Hipo Abadejo y Astrid Hofferson. En cuanto a Jorgenson… Brutilda y Emilio estará a cargo de él…

Brutilda: ¡Sí! (Emocionada).

Robert: Y por cierto… He decidido en cambiar a algunos de habitación, así que… (Toma una lista que Jack le estaba ofreciendo y la lee). Emilio compartirá habitación con Jorgenson… Y Frost compartirá habitación con Abadejo… ¿Alguna duda?...

_Nadie se ofrecía a decir nada… _

Robert: Entonces eso es todo… Y prepárense, porque hoy habrá entrenamiento… (Se retira de la sala de juntas, dejando a todos los agentes presentándose).

Muchas de las chicas no le despegaban la mirada a Jack, pues les parecía muy atractivo, en realidad, en realidad, no sabían quién era el más atractivo, si Hipo o Jack, pues ambos tenían rasgos similares, a excepción de que Jack era un poco más bajo que Hipo, y que su cabello era de tono claro; en cuanto a Patán… ¡Bueno…! ¿Qué se podría decir? El chico era de muy baja estatura, era un poco corpulento y poseía una barba "no muy cuidada".

Brutilda era la única que "babeaba" por él ¿Por qué? Pues simplemente no era el tipo de chico atractivo, tenía músculos gigantes que, a la vez se podrían considerar asquerosos y su temperamento era insoportable, ¡Claro! Que sólo bastaban unos minutos de hablar con él para saber realmente qué clase de chico era.

Jack, en cambio, podría decirse que era muy amigable, risueño y cariñoso… ¿O sólo fingía?

Hipo, por el otro lado, se veía forzado a "convivir" con Jack, sin mencionar que sería su nuevo compañero de habitación y tendría que estar a cargo de él.

Astrid e Hipo esperaron a que las chicas dejaran en paz a el chico nuevo para ir a saludarlo.

Astrid: (Amistosamente). ¡Hola! (Acercándose a él, seguido por Hipo).

Jack: ¡Hola! (Risueñamente).

¡Por Dios! Esa sonrisa proveniente de ese chico hacia que tu corazón se acelerara y comenzara a latir más rápido, el chico tenía su encanto…

Astrid: Déjame presentarme… Yo soy Astrid Hofferson… (Extiende su mano hacia aquel chico).

Jack: (Estrecha la mano de Astrid suavemente). Un gusto Astrid, yo soy Jack Frost…

Hipo: (No se presenta, y por lo contrario, mira fijamente a Jack con una mirada asesina y de sospecha).

Jack: (Suelta la mano de Astrid y comienza a sentirse incomodo por esa mirada proveniente de su compañero).

Astrid: (Decide presentar a su compañero castaño para no incomodar a Jack). ¡Él es Hipo Abadejo…!

Jack: (Le extiende su mano al castaño amigablemente). Un gusto Hipo…

Hipo: (Mira la mano extendida del chico seriamente para luego ignorarlo y desviar la mirada). Voy por algo de comer… (Se va).

Astrid: Tienes que disculparlo, a veces suele ser un poco desconfiado, eso es todo… (Amigablemente).

Jack: No importa… (^^).

Astrid: ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

Jack: ¡Claro¡

Ambos compañeros se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer algo… Pasados los minutos los tres agentes estaban comiendo en la misma mesa; Hipo no le despegaba la mirada ni un segundo a su "compañero", haciendo que éste comenzara a incomodarse.

Jack: Oye Astrid…

Astrid: ¿Sí?

Jack: ¿Hay algunas reglas aquí?

Astrid: Pues… La única regla es "No relaciones entre agentes"…

Jack: Entonces… (Es interrumpido por Hipo).

Hipo: ¡Hey Hofferson!

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Hipo: ¡Mira esto! (Saca su celular del bolsillo y le muestra el video a la chica).

**_*Video *_**

_Hipo: ¡Dime Hofferson!. ¿Estás ebria? (Risueño)._

_Astrid: ¡Sí!. (^w^)._

_Hipo: ¿Te estas divirtiendo?_

_Astrid: ¡Sí! (^w^)._

_Hipo: ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo desenfrenado esta noche?_

_Astrid: ¡Claro que sí! (^w^). (Muy feliz)._

_Hipo: (Se graba a sí mismo). Lo siento Hofferson, no puedes ver como continuara esto… (Corta la grabación)._

**_*Fin del Video*_**

Jack: (Escucha las voces y decide mirar hacia otro lado).

Astrid: ( /_/ ) (Su rostro comienza a sonrojarse al máximo).

Hipo: (Suspira). Sí… Tuvimos una noche divertida… (En tono de ironía).

Astrid: (Mira a Jack y lo ve que está mirando hacia el vacío muy incómodamente). _(Pensando)_ _"¿Por qué quiso mostrar eso en este momento? Y ¿Qué pensará Jack si le acabo de decir que no se permiten relaciones entre agentes? …"_

La pobre chica solo quería desaparecer en ese momento ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso Hipo? Y ¿Qué debería de estar pensando su otro compañero? Afortunadamente ese momento incomodo fue interrumpido por el capitán…

_"A todos los agentes se les informa que, dentro de cinco minutos comenzará su entrenamiento, quiero verlos en la pista de atletismo, así que prepárense" _

Jack: Será mejor que vayamos… (Un poco incomodado).

Astrid: Eh… S-Sí…

Los tres compañeros se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la pista de atletismo…

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 13, espero os haya gustado ƪ(˘****)****ʃ este fue el capítulo que más noche he subido xD, pero lo subí… **

**Berkianos*: Soy imbécil, lo sé, no se me había ocurrido antes, así que les diré que los agentes Berkianos son todos los de esa Agencia. Lamento no haberlo dicho desde el principio xD.**

**Nota personal: Un escritor me dijo "racista" ._. xDD. Quiero aclarar que no lo soy, que fue un accidente haber puesto al villano moreno sí fue un accidente, además ¿Cómo voy a ser racista si yo soy trigueña? Aasdsaafdvsab enserio me matan esa clase de comentarios. Pero si he ofendido a alguien lo siento mucho…**

**Por cierto, estoy usando caritas de texto :v xDD. Eso es todo y hasta la próxima. ¡Cuídense mijos! (No sean malos, felicítenme… Ok no xDD) ¡Bye! (´****・****ω****・****`)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kon'nichiha friends! (ᵔᴥᵔ) y bienvenidos al nuevo chapter… Primeramente quiero agradecerles mucho por todas las felicitaciones que me dejaron (•ω•) me hicieron tan feliz ^̮^. Y en segunda les he traído la nueva parte del fic, así que sin más preámbulos ¡Comencemos! **

**Feliz Cumpleaños a:**

**~Azucena~ (Y a mi zena xD okno) **

**~Camila~**

**¡Felicidades! (• ε •)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14:**

Todos los agentes Berkianos se encontraban ya en la pista de atletismo con atuendos deportivos, muchos de ellos estaban precalentando, otros estaban charlando entre sí, y algunas chicas no paraban de tomar fotos indirectas al nuevo agente (Jack). Mientras que Astrid no dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué carajos Hipo mostró el video frente a Jack? Ese pensamiento no podía dejar de vagar en la mente de la chica, en eso, su amiga Brutilda se acercó a ella para presentarle a su compañero Patán.

Brutilda: ¡Astrid! (Saludaba la chica mientras se acercaba a ella, seguida por su compañero pelinegro).

Astrid: Hola Bru… (En tono distraído).

Brutilda: Te presento a Patán…

Astrid: Un gusto… (Le extiende su mano amistosamente).

Patán: ¡El gusto es mío linda! (Le toma su mano y le da un beso).

Astrid: (Quita su mano bruscamente). Ahh sí… (Un poco disgustada). ¡Adiós! (Se aleja de ellos).

Patán: ¿Qué hice mal? (Confundido).

Brutilda: ¡Andando enano! (Comienza a jalarlo de la camiseta).

Astrid se fue hacia su compañero Jack que, extrañamente se encontraba solo y cuando éste la vio de lejos le regalo una sonrisa muy tierna.

Astrid: Hola Jack… (Acercándose a él).

Jack: ¡Hola Astrid! (^^).

La chica pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse y sonrojarse, el chico muy confiado notó el cambio en su rostro.

Jack: ¿Te encuentras bien? (Risueño).

Astrid: S-Sí… (Un poco nerviosa).

La chica no entendía porque demonios experimentaba esas sensaciones ¿Acaso el chico le atraía? Verdad es que, al ver sus ojos azules acompañados por una tierna sonrisa le provocaban actuar de una forma estúpida (sin mencionar que en su interior sentía cosquillas).

Jack: ¿Por qué tardará tanto Hipo?

Astrid: No lo sé… (Distraída).

Esa duda se aclaró en segundos, el alto castaño oji-verde por el que tanto preguntaban se acercaba a sus compañeros con un paso muy orgulloso, no sin antes que su camino fuera interrumpido por Heather que, últimamente se estaba entrometiendo mucho entre él.

Heather: Oye Hipo…

Hipo: ¿Qué quieres? (En tono seco).

El castaño no se detenía para conversar con ella, así que Heather decidió caminar por delante de él en reversa sin dejar de verle al rostro.

Heather: Estaba pensando y… (Es interrumpida por el chico).

Hipo: ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? (Sin dejar de caminar y estar a sólo un metro de distancia de Astrid y Jack).

Heather: ¡¿Sí!? (Emocionada).

Hipo: No me estorbes el camino… (En tono seco y serio).

La chica pelinegra se quedó impactada al escuchar esas palabras tan pesadas provenientes del castaño, así que se percató de seguir insistiéndole; Astrid y Jack pudieron escuchar las palabras que éste le dijo a la chica, a Astrid se le hacía un poco difícil creer que Hipo de la noche a la mañana tuviera un temperamento distinto o en verdad ¿Sólo era amable con ella? El chico castaño se acercó hacia Astrid y ésta ni siquiera le era fácil verle a los ojos; saber que él había mostrado un video en donde ella se encontraba ebria frente a su nuevo compañero, no le era fácil. (Sin mencionar que también estaba un poco molesta con él).

Hipo: Oye Hofferson. (Ignorando al chico de cabellos blancos que estaba frente a él).

Astrid: (Desvía la mirada hacia otro lado).

Su momento incomodo fue interrumpido por el capitán que luego de diez minutos de retraso por fin se hizo presente.

Robert: ¡Agentes en posición!

_Todos y cada uno de los presentes hicieron formación firmemente…_

Robert: (Observa a todos cada uno de ellos atentamente). Bien… (Se pone al frente se todos). Muy bien… Escuchen agentes y escuchen bien, porque no lo diré dos veces. Últimamente no hemos tenido noticias acerca de Gascón, por lo que estoy pensando que no tardará en dar noticias, no sin antes traer "refuerzos" con él (Haciendo el ademán de comillas con sus dedos). Aun así, ellos no tienen que pasar por sobre nosotros. También he sabido que quiere tener el microchip de vuelta y que no se rendirá hasta obtenerlo, ya sea luchando contra ustedes o sí le es necesario ¡matarlos!

Algunos de los agentes se inmutaron al escuchar las últimas palabras de su capitán, pues no les resultaba fácil tener que morir tan repentinamente.

Robert: Por eso se les aclaró desde un principio que, para ser un agente le es necesario entregar su vida, ya sea para salvar la vida de algún compañero o para que no sepan ninguna clase de información acerca de ustedes y/o la Agencia. Así que bien, este día será de completo entrenamiento y no aceptaré un ¡'no'! por respuesta. ¿¡Quedó claro!? (Alzando la voz).

_Todos: ¡Sí señor! (Alzando la voz)._

Robert: (Gritando muy fuerte). ¿¡Somos la presa o somos el cazador!?

_Todos: (Gritando). ¡Somos el cazador!_

Robert: ¡Velocidad impresionante!

_Todos: ¡Sigilo amenazante!_

Robert: ¿¡Cuál es nuestro lema!? (Alzando la voz).

_Todos: ¡Nuestra vida hay que entregar para a un compañero salvar! (Gritando)._

Robert: Muy bien… Escogeré a dos grupos…

¡Grupo A: Brutilda, Sasha, Lester, Jean, Marco, Astrid, Kate, Petra, James, Sam, Connie, Hipo, Erwin, Angie, Louis, Billy, Ashley, Timber, Tammy y Chris!, Ellos serán el grupo "A"…

¡Grupo B: Aoi, Ariadne, Bradley, Bertholdt, Alexa, Dawson, Ester, Valentina, Justin, Arnold, Yukine, Jack, Emilio, Vinnie, Erika, Hazelle, Heather, Gabriella, Trebor y Phiona!, Ellos serán el grupo "B".

El entrenamiento consistirá en lo siguiente: "A cada uno de los integrantes del grupo "A" se les entregarán unos banderines pero, solo uno de esos banderines tendrá el sello de los agentes Berkianos, los demás solo son banderines comunes, el líder del grupo "A", que será Hipo, le dejará el banderín que posee el sello a cualquiera de sus compañeros, éste muy astutamente tendrá que arreglárselas para llegar hasta el fuerte del grupo "B", sus demás compañeros tendrán que protegerlo ante todo, ya sea luchando o cubriéndolo sin que los demás lo noten y, no deben dejar que el grupo contrario atrapen al compañero que posee el banderín sellado, si al caso, el grupo "B" llegase a atrapar al compañero con el banderín sellado, la victoria será para el grupo "B", haciendo que el grupo "A" obtenga un castigo. ¿¡Hipo!?

Hipo: ¿Qué? (Sin inmutarse).

Robert: Si alguno de los compañeros contrarios llegase a atrapar al compañero que posea el banderín sellado y todos tus demás compañeros estén luchando contra los otros, tú te verás forzado a luchar con quien sea que este con tu compañero. ¿Entendido?

Hipo: Sí… (Desinteresado).

Robert: ¡Muy bien! Entonces tienen tres minutos para prepararse… ¡Equipo "B" al este! ¡Equipo "A" al oeste!

Ambos grupos se separaron y comenzaron a armar el plan…

~Equipo A~

Brutilda: ¡Ok! ¿Y quién será el que llevará el banderín sellado?

Hipo: Será Astrid…

Astrid: ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué?

Hipo: Porque eres astuta y sé que no permitirás que alguien tome el banderín… (Entregándole el banderín azul que poseía un sello en forma de "B" invertida).

Astrid: Pe-Pero… ¿Y si no es así?... (Tomando el banderín no muy convencida).

Hipo: Confío en ti en que no será así… (Tomando las manos de Astrid y dándoles un leve apretón).

Jean: Ehh. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Hipo: Es fácil. Todos ustedes deben de hacer creer a los demás que Marco es quién lleva el banderín sellado, la mitad de nosotros cubrirá a Marco y en ellos estará incluido Astrid. Cuando estén cerca del fuerte del grupo "B" astros correrá lo más rápido posible a colocar el banderín y así ganar. La otra mitad de nosotros hay que luchar con los contrarios para que no descubran el banderín. Astrid debes ocultar el banderín sellado y ten el mío para que no sospechen de ti y Marco tu oculta tu banderín para que sospechen y no vayan a por ti. ¿Comprenden?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Brutilda: Ehhh… Creo que ya vienen hacia acá…

Hipo: Entonces andando…

* * *

**Y así concluye el capítulo 14, y sí los dejaré con la incógnita :v xD. Quiero decir que estos son los últimos capítulos. No estoy segura de cuantos más escribiré pero si sé que ya estos son los últimos chapters ****ಠ****_****ಥ ****Triste lo sé pero así es la vida mis shavos, por ahora disfruten estos chapters. **

**Ya saben lo que dicen "Cuando llega un nuevo personaje llega el final" (Consciencia: Eso no es cierto…). Yo: ¡Cállate pinche! También quiero pedir disculpas por si notan algún error ortográfico, últimamente he estado escribiendo en una mini laptop y pues, no estoy muy acostumbrada, así que eso es todo y nos vemos luego. Sayonara! w **


End file.
